The monster I can be
by Hiimchan
Summary: After Xion had died, a miracle appears. A miracle which allowed me to redo the past. A miracle that will soon change everything... To change the past, I'll change myself. To change her fate, I'll do anything even if I have to become the villain myself. -Roxas
1. Unexpected phenomenon

**A/N: Before I start, I don't own Kingdom hearts! OKAY?! Well anyways, yes, it's my first fanfic**. **This chapter mostly includes Xion's death to refreshen your memory! The last parts aren't from the story. It starts from there!**

* * *

As the sun was setting, I open my eyes. I forgot what I was doing there and as I was contemplating my thoughts, I placed my hand on my head. But to no luck in recalling the events, I opened my eyes and saw a girl. A girl who is about my age with short black hair reaching to the tips of her shoulder and with eyes as bright as the blue sky. As she falls to her knees, I approach to her.

"Who are you...again?" I asked, walking closer to that person. "It's weird. It feels like I'm forgetting something really important."

"You'll be... better off now... Roxas." she said while looking onto the ground.

Shortly after, the mysterious girl collapsed into the ground. Before she'd reach to the ground, I quickly ran up and caught her before her body landed on the floor. I was very confused. Why is this happening? As I mused, the girl on my arms started to glow and tiny shard pieces coming from her flew up as if they were returning to where they belonged to.

"Am I... the one who did this to you?" I asked in a worried manner.

"No." She shakes her head. "It was my choice... to go away now. Better that, than doing nothing... and let Xemnas have his way... I belong with Sora. And now, I'm going back... to be with him." she says in a calm, yet sad voice.

I placed my hand on her shoulder getting more worried.

"Roxas. I need you... to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured... Kingdom Hearts. Set them free."

"Kingdom Hearts... free them? I asked.

As I was about to ask more questions, her legs started to form in a crystal-like manner.

"It's too late... for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas... have Kingdom Hearts. You can't."

I was still very puzzled at this current event. I wanted to know more but it felt I was about to lose something I would never want to.

"Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad... I got to meet you. Oh. And of course... Axel, too. You're both my best friends."

As she was going to say something again, she raises her left hand to my cheeks and started to caress them. It felt nice even though her gloves were a bit cold.

"Never forget... that's the truth."

I thought more carefully. As I ruminated, I realized. But it was too late.

"No...!" I grabbed her hand, the same hand that caressed my cheeks gently. "Xion... who else will I have ice cream with? I asked as my voice trembled.

Her eyes closed and soon, her whole body started to crystallize from feet to head. Eventually, she turned into crystal and her body started to shine brightly. The tiny glass-like pieces from her crystal body flew up to the sky, finding its way back up to the origin. It was probably going to Sora.

As soon as she disappeared, a sea shell popped out of where she exactly died. I touched it and an image of her sweet grin popped into my head.

"Xion..." suddenly, a tear went down running on my cheeks. The fact that I was a nobody and shed a tear, I didn't care at all. My thoughts were only about Xion at that moment.

I can't believe it.

I killed her.

I murdered the person who I considered was one of the most treasured people in my life, besides Axel.

I hate this. I hate myself. I hate the fact that I thought I was saving her, but eventually got her killed.

If only… if only I were to realize this sooner, perhaps I could've stopped this!

"URRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, squeezing the sea shell, softly enough for it to not break.

"_Roxas_." A voice sounding very deep came through to my ear. An old man's voice, perhaps.

"Wah… who's there?!" I said in an infuriating way lifting my head up looking around. I was in a miserable state for me to talk to anyone at the moment.

"_If you were given a chance to repeat the past, will you_? He replied but nowhere to be found.

"W-what?! W-well… if I were to be given that, I'll definitely do it. But w-who are you?!" I asked having very little hope.

"_So, you will do it. But I have one condition._"

"What condition…? And as I said, who are you? And where are you!?"

"_I have the same wish as that girl. I cannot let Xemnas have his way. Only you can do this request of mine._"

"So you're telling me to stop Xemnas? And why do you want that as well?" I asked curiously.

"_Look, I'll make this quick… I'm running out of time. **He** might find me soon. My sister and I… we travelled to many different places and overheard a rumor that there was a sky blue medium-sized gem was set to be hiding somewhere to the outskirts of the particular town we went. They say that it had the power to go back in time once but we didn't believe it until we accidentally stumbled on it. At first we didn't believe it but as the description matched very well, we confirmed for it was real. We then headed back to town until we were stopped by a man. A man who wore the same coat as you. Xemnas._"

"What?! You… met Xemnas?!" I said in shock.

"_…we tried to run away… but he was simply too powerful for us. My sister tried to buy me time to run off but I couldn't leave her. So, as soon as she even tried to stop him, Xemnas… he… he killed her…!_"

I felt bad for him and looked down.

"_He demanded the item back, but I didn't stand up for it. Especially to what he did with no mercy. Instead, I purposely threw the item as far as I could've. I was lucky there was a cliff nearby and threw it onto the massive pile of forests below._"

"And then what happened?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"_I was lucky enough he believed me. He said he didn't have time to deal with me so he went down to look for that stupid item. Anyway, I kept it hidden in my pocket. I… searched and searched for my sister… but I never found her body. It seemed that blow she took was too powerful... so I stumbled across this town to look for help and saw you and that girl. I heard you guys talking and her wish. And I'm going to help you fulfill it._"

"Met me? What do you mean… and what exactly are you hoping to achieve? Show up already!" I stood up.

Suddenly, a man, around his twenties came up behind me. His clothes were a bit dirty and it looked like he was about to pass out.

"Sorry for hiding. I'm able to use telepathy if you were wondering. Anyways… I want you to kill Xemnas. If you kill him before this exact day, your friend wouldn't die. She seemed very important to you. But don't worry. Once we use this gem, it won't exist even in the past. It will simply vanish so that it won't be useable for others. If you go back in time to kill him… that Xion girl would still be alive. Though my sister and I will not meet that Xemnas since the gem won't exist, I can't forgive Xemnas for what he did." The man said walking towards me.

Should I trust him? Or is he lying to make me feel even more bad because I'm with Xemnas...? Should I take this chancI guess I'll trust him and take this chance.

"I see… I'll… help you and I will definitely not let him live up to this day. He has made too victims to suffer just for the sake of his stupid plans." I said clenching my hands.

"I'm Ren… by the way."

'_Hmm... he seems trusty and rather very friendly_' I thought to myself.

"Ah... Ren. I'm sorry for your sister"

"It's alright. Now, here... use it before he comes and retrieve it." He said in a hurry.

"Thank you for trusting a stranger like me… don't worry, I will do my best, Ren. I'll avenge your sister."

He hands me the gem and it was growing very bright. It was about the size of my palm. Just a bit smaller though.

"See you... and I wish you goodluck..."

Ren smiled and waved. I waved back.

"Wait. I must warn you... the history might differ but it will have the same outcomes. Prevent those outcomes."

"I will." I said, nodding my head.

I clenched the gem into the palm of my hand and poured some magic to it. Then it reacted.

I was suddenly surrounded and blinded with light, and covered my eyes. It felt like a hurricane was passing through but I managed to keep my ground.

'Will I really be able to go back in past? Well if it's true... this miracle… I cannot screw up this time. I will do whatever it takes. I will even become the villain if I have to…' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Please review guys, I'd love to hear your opinions about this first chapter!  
**

**Until then... MUHAHAHAHHAHA! -disappears-.  
**


	2. Tears? Wait, what!

**A/N: **

**The reviews made me smile, so I thought of uploading chapter 2 now. I loved the positive reviews and really, I didn't expect it. So thank you guys! I'm glad to hear you like it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2! ^^**

* * *

As I was taken in by the light, it felt like my body was being pulled by force into a velocity.

After a couple of seconds has gone by, I felt the surroundings around me became different, so I opened my eyes slowly. I was able to smell the scent of the ocean for some reason, but found myself laying down on a bed. I quickly sat up and looked around.

I was in my room. "I... really was able to go back." I said to myself. I looked at my right and found some seashells beside my pillow. I was wondering why there was the hint of scent on my bed.

'Wait a second..." I thought to myself. "I got back from when I slept for about 3 weeks. So this must be around day 50? I think? Sleeping for 3 weeks was indeed memorable, so I can definitely remember... but wait. I could of done so much in that 50 days time!" I sighed and got up to my feet. I walked to the Grey area, where everyone usually gathers to get missions from Saix to confirm.

Ugh... Saix. Gotta put up with him again.

I enter the Grey area finding no one. "Yep... that confirms it. I'm certain that it's day 50. Man, I have a good memory." I said while walking out.

So right now... I should be heading to the clock tower. To meet her...

I then, raised my hand and summoned a dark portal. As I walked through it and entered, I advanced and walked a bit faster than I should. I always felt uneasy when I took dark portals. As I advanced, I had mixed feelings.

Feelings of regret, happiness, and guilt.

"What will I do when I see her... how will I react...?" I said in a low voice. "Get it together, Roxas! I'm here to change things." I clenched my fists, closing my eyes while still walking.

I eventually got to the exit and walked out.

Twilight Town...

I walked to the direction of the clock tower. I looked up to the tower and climbed up to the top. I sat down on the usual spot where my friends and I would sit down.

I stared at the houses and people walking around. The cool breeze made it more relaxing. As I looked around, my eyes met the same spot where Xion and I fought... I felt so horrible. Every collision I had made with my keyblade to hers, it was the worst feeling.

"Urghh..." I held my legs and sat up, curled like a ball. I felt my eyes blur for a moment and as the wind blew, there was something wet and cold in my eyes. I quickly wiped it. "Something's stuck in my eyes..." I thought.

"Roxas?!" a familiar, yet surprised voice came up at my rear end. "You're awake now!" She came up closer.

"?!" Oh no... I feel like I'm gonna have more of those watery stuff in my eyes.. wait, isn't that called crying? Forget that, I can't let her see that I'm all of a sudden crying. I whisked them off and turn around to face her.

"Xi-Xi...on... h-hey." I said turning around trying to smile at my best. "W-what's up?"

"Is THAT what you say when you wake up after 3 weeks?! Ehehe, well I've been bringing you seashells every time I went on a mission if you haven't noticed, placed beside your pillows." She said in a cheery voice.

"Ahaha... so it was you. T-thanks."

Ughh talk properly, Roxas! Act more normal... the you, from way before...

"Something wrong? Hungry? And you don't seem much surprised about sleeping for 3 weeks straight!" She giggled and sat next to me.

"What... OHH MY GOD! I SLEPT FOR 3 WEEKS STRAIGHT?! OH NNOOOOOOO!... there, happy?!" I laughed.

We both laughed. It was like the old times. But I'm not here to relive those great memories. I'm here... to prevent her death... and fulfill her wish AND Ren's wish, I thought to myself.

"Want to get some ice cream? You haven't had ice cream for almost 3 weeks, I'm sure you're dying for one right now!" She asked.

_'Hmm... I guess I should act normally for now. I don't want her getting suspicious.' I thought._

"Heh, of course! Anyway, I can never turn down ice cream. Let's go!" We hurriedly left.

...

As we finished our ice creams, it was getting late. So we headed back to our only home, The World That Never Was.

I walked Xion to her room.

"Goodnight Xion!" I grinned.

"Goodnight to you too, Roxas!" She stared at me, smiling.

"W-what?" I was startled.

"Hahaha! It's nothing. I'll See you tomorrow!" She waved and closed her door.

Hmm... that was weird. Anyway, I wonder where's Axel. Haven't seen him in a while.

Wait a second... don't tell me. This is when he went missing when he went to the Castle of Oblivion with half of the organization's team.

'Ahhh... I want to talk to him soon too.' I thought to my self.

ALRIGHT! Enough stalling. Time to go training.

I used the dark portal to get outside of the castle, in case I'd run into Saix with his annoying mission blah blah or Demyx with his love for musics.

As I got out, I wondered around the Dark City and it was actually pretty dark. Well, it's always dark but _too_ dark for my taste. I walked more further away from the castle and countless of Neoshadows eventually appeared, surrounding me. I raised my hand and white tiny particles started to form into a keyblade as I summoned for it.

I've been itching to sharpen my skills. It's now time to waste some heartlesses!

* * *

..**and that's the end for today! Until next time... MUHAHAHAHA! -uses the dark portal to escape-**


	3. Dark and Light

Alright. Time to waste some heartless!

As I reached for my keyblade on my right hand, particles started to gather. But before I realized, white tiny particles also started to gather on my left hand. As the particles finished forming, I was holding onto two keyblades.

It wasn't the same kingdom key I had but instead, it took onto a different form. Two different forms for each one.

I don't know how but I think I know the name that is entitled to the keyblade.

On my right hand was called 'Oblivion' which was colored with black with some shadings of grey. It's tip of the keyblade was sharp and the hilt of it from the end to the beginning, tracing side to side of the hilt had a shape of a bat's wing. It had a diamond shape on top of it too, colored with purple and yellow on the outlines.

On the other hand, my other keyblade was called 'Oathkeeper'. I seriously don't know how I know this. Oathkeeper seemed to be the complete opposite of Oblivion. It's color's were white, and it had a snowflake shape at the end. It was mixed with the colors blue, yellow, and purple. Instead of having the shape of a bat's wing on Oblivion, this one was shaped of a feather.

It didn't look too bad though, I thought. It was as if Light and Dark are together. But I still don't get why I had two keyblades, let alone to have the keyblades changing its appearances. But I didn't really mind too much about it, as long as it helps me reach my goal. But then again... it must be because- suddenly, interrupting my thoughts, a heartless attacked me from behind, piercing through my clothing as well as my skin, leaving claw marks on me with blood dripping.

I was too absorbed into thoughts musing on the keyblades and forgot there were heartlesses surrounding me.

"Ughh." I quickly kept my distance. Another one came running at me so I had a better reaction this time. I swung the keyblade Oblivion down, leaving the heartless into two pieces. It quickly disappeared with dark purple smoke as if it blood. Another came at me from behind and I then used my left hand and swung it horizontally.

"Woah... these keyblades... It's so strong. Especially the Oblivion... it's so destructive." I said to myself in amazement.

"Come bring it, you stupid heartlesses!" I motioned for them to come.

Three heartlesses started to sprint towards me so I ran towards them slashing the first one on the line easily, then thrusted my keyblade to the second one, who was about to hit me. Because of the third one was much bigger than the usual neoshadow, it seemed stronger. So then, I wanted to try something different.

I wanted to try using my Event Horizon, as I only started to train it, even before meeting Ren.

I took a deep breathe then held onto my grip tightly. Both my keyblades started to glow with blue lightings so I quickly came dashing onto the third heartless sending it up. I gave it many powerful blows from left to right as my keyblades swung violently. The speed of this technique was amazing but once you use it, it's hard to stop. The heartless was left staggered, and the poor thing couldn't even defend itself. Because it was close to dying, I summoned 4 pillars of light onto the heartless for the finishing touch, leaving it's body crushed.

The heartless immediately vanished, leaving those purple-black smoke stuff as it always did.

"Hahh... hahh... it's so tiring using this skill! and this is why I need more training... Xion can use this a bit longer than me." I was puffing. I also began to sweat. "But then again... I'll need to be careful. I can't let the others see my keyblade yet. I'll need to keep it a secret for now... don't want to cause an uproar." I sighed.

I wandered around to look for more. I fought and fought, getting more used to my new keyblades.

There were houses everywhere, but no one actually really lived here.

I got a bit tired so I decided to to stop for now.

I sat up against a wall from a house nearest to me. I looked up towards the sky and caught myself staring at the at the heart-shaped moon. It was glowing very brightly in the sky.

"Kingdom Hearts..." I muttered looking down.

My back started aching from the injury the heartless caused. Luckily, the scratch wasn't too deep.

"I should head back now. Tomorrow, I'll need to improve myself more..." I summoned a dark portal that led straight into the castle and headed towards my room.

As I was about to touch the door knob of my room, I noticed someone walking onto my right. I quickly turned to face that person, since I didn't want anyone to know the small injury on my back. I didn't feel like talking much.

He eventually stopped walking, leaving about 3 meters between us.

We both stared coldly towards each other for a few seconds. "What?" I asked in an annoyed tone. It was blatantly obvious we both had a dispute with each other.

"And why are you still awake? It's 1 a.m." Saix asked with that annoying look of his. Sometimes I really wish I could just throw him over a cliff when no one's looking or something.

"Well... er, I couldn't sleep so I went out for a bit." Hoping for the conversation to end quickly, I stepped with my left feet side wards into my room so that my back was concealed from Saix's eyes.

"Whatever. As long as you get up early, I have missions prepared for you." He said as he continued walking to wherever he was going.

"Pshhh, Whatever your face!" I pouted, crossing my arms slamming the door with my foot. I made sure he walked and made distance enough he wouldn't hear.

I walked to my wardrobe on the opposite of my bed and took off my coat. I was wearing a normal black t-shirt with black pants. I then took out a pair of black t-shirt and pants to replace my damaged clothing. We, nobodies don't really need to have flashy clothing or anything. We just wear what we get.

As I took off my shirt, I sat on the bed bandaging myself. It was hard to do it myself but I had overcome through it anyway.

After I finished bandaging, I drank some let over potion on my pocket. It's taste was disgusting as always, but it was worth it.

"And there we go. It should heal faster, though it keeps aching with minor pain." I sighed. How could I get caught off guard by that heartless.

'That's it. I'm going to kill twice as more as I need to for my mission tomorrow.' I thought to myself.

Though I'm doing Xemnas a favor by collecting more hearts, it's not like I'll _let_ him succeed anyways.

I then put on my new pair of clothing, leaving my coat hooked up on the bed pole since it felt more comfortable with just t-shirt and pants on while sleeping. After that, I've thrown my old ones into the wardrobe to get it fixed when I get the time.

"Oof!" I jumped into bed. "Oww. My back! Almost forgot." I scowled.

"Anyways... off to sleep. A lot has happened today. So tired..." I frown as I squeeze my pillow. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

...

Morning arises and I'm having this familiar wet stuff on my face. I opened my eyes and already, I was annoyed.

"WHO- NO, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU DAMN DUSKS! URGHH! How dare they!" I said, in an annoyed tone. I disliked having my face ruined. Especially with silly drawings!

"Ugh, whatever! When I see them, I'll teach them a lesson!" I smiled so creepily with evil intention.

I stood up, putting my coat back on. I did some exercise with my arms by swinging my right back and forth, and my left, the same.

My back had less pain and it seemed to be healing fast.

"Alright! To the Grey Area..." I marched down.

Before I took a step onto the Grey Area, my eyes widened.

_Wait... WHAT! WHAT. IS. HE. DOING HERE?!_

_I was in deep confusion._

* * *

_**A/N: Hmm, for now the story might seem a little light. But as a warning, it will get darker and darker. Until then...! -flies away!-**  
_


	4. What are you doing here!

As I marched down to the Grey Area, my eyes took sight of a familiar back. That crimson hair with many spikes as if you touch it, you could get prickled. He was standing there, next to Saix.

"Ahahah! Wasn't too hard, but I think I could use a little rest." The pyro laughed.

"Very well. I was planning to give you a day off anyway." says Saix, who's flipping papers on his clipboard.

I know it's obvious... but I went closer to confirm it. I stepped closer and closer in dismay.

"Oh? Hey Roxas. I see you're awake now!" He punches my shoulder softly.

"Wah... Axel?! What are you doing here!" I protested.

"Huh? Still asleep? Wake up~" Axel messes up my hair.

Before I realize it, everyone in the Grey Area was looking at me. Other than Saix and Axel, there was Demyx, Luxord and Xigbar.

"Hah, still sleeping there, Kiddo?" Xigbar laughed.

"Want me to play a song for you, Roxas?" Demyx asked, while holding on his Sitar as always.

"W-what? I'm not asleep! And no thanks, Demyx." I shouted, stepping back a little.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Axel stepped towards me.

_'I should stop acting weird. Ughhh, all this is making me confused! Why is Axel here... act more normal, sheesh Roxas!' _

"Ohh... haha. Nothing! Did you get back from a mission?" I asked.

"Well yeah, my mission took me a day to finish. Kinda tired right now so I'm gonna head to sleep." Axel yawned.

Just before I say another sentence, Xion walks into the room.

"Ah, hey Axel! Back from your mission?" The black-haired keyblader asked.

"Yep. So anyway, Roxas, Xion, good luck on your mission today. Too tired to talk more. I'll be waiting on the clock tower later." Axel walked out, taking a quick glance at me.

"Good morning, Roxas!" Xion taps my shoulder, smiling.

"Morning, Xion!" I replied.

_'Seriously... why was Axel here. Wasn't he still suppose to be in the Castle of Oblivion? Ugh, guess I'll just ask him later.' _

"Ahem... No. XIII and No. XIV. Here are your missions today." Saix says, breaking the conversation."

"Xion, you'll be collecting hearts in Agrabah and Roxas, a strong heartless surfaced at Halloween Town. You'll be eliminating that." Saix said in a cold tone, as always.

"Alright." Xion and I started to walk off the Grey Area.

"Hmm, this is not fair! Saix gives you a hard mission just as soon as you wake up. You sure you're going to be alright, Roxas? Xion asked worriedly.

"Ahahah of course! The great Roxas will take on any mission Saix gives no matter how hard!" I grinned, putting my thumbs up.

"Well... Oh, 'Great Roxas', I'll be expecting you to come back in one piece, and in great shape at the clock tower!" She chuckles.

"Ahahaha! Of course. See you later, Xion!"

We both summon our dark portals and waved at each other.

"Well. Guess I'll finish this one quick! I'm really curious to know why things are being different..." I reached the end of the portal and my foot stepped onto another world, Halloween Town.

I walked around town and soon bumped into another familiar face.

Jack. Jack Skellington.

"Ah, it's Roxas!" The tall skeleton greets me.

Other than greeting, he had a worried look on his face.

"Hey Jack. Is something wrong" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well... the town seems to be in danger. The kids reported to me that they saw a giant heartless onto the woods, and I went to confirm. It was there!"

"Wha- really?! Where is it? I'll clear it off for you."

"That'd be great! Sorry for asking too much... You're probably the only one that can handle that thing in this town right now." Jack looks down.

"No worries, Jack! Lead the way!" Jack nods and so, I follow him.

_'Well... at least this saves the troubles for me to look for it.'_ I thought to myself.

After about 30 minutes of walking, we were in the woods. Though, we had to stop a few times, since heartlesses kept trying to stop us through. As we walked, dead trees were everywhere, but that was expected.

"RAWWWWWWR!" A loud noise pierced through our ears. Bats started to fly out of the trees to escape from danger.

"There it is!" Jack shouted.

The heartless seemed to be floating, as it also seemed to have no skin like Jack. It was also holding a cage underneath but had nothing inside.

Before it noticed us, I quickly called for my keyblade and jumped up to injure the heartless.

As I jumped, I hacked and slash onto it's bones, making it have no time to defend itself.

Suddenly, some neoshadows appeared as if it was trying to protect its boss.

"Don't worry Roxas! I got these little guys. Just keep going on!" Jack shouted, starting to use his magic. Jack doesn't use a weapon, so he uses magic.

"Alright!" I continuously attacked the heartless, but suddenly it roared out again. It was like screaming in pain.

It screeched through my ear, so I had to cover my ears. It really hurt, and I was left stunned for a few seconds.

Because the heartless had the advantage, it whipped me, causing me to fly into a tree.

I almost broke the tree, but I quickly got back onto my feet.

_'Hmm, I seem to keep hurting my back.' _I thought.

"Sheesh, work on that voice will you!" I quickly got behind it, leaving the heartless confused.

I lunged both my keyblades stabbing the heartless, then yelled "Aerora!". I wasn't too good with magic, so I thought I should train my magic as well.

Violent wind pierced through the heartless, and it eventually gave in.

"Pheww." I puffed.

It disappeared, leaving dark mists dissolving into air.

As soon as I finished up, I rushed into Jack's side to aid him. But before I did, Jack had already finished the neoshadows.

"Woahh Roxas! I saw what you did there! You sure have gotten heaps stronger last time I saw you." He said slapping my back.

"Ahahaha... you too, Jack. I'm going to be leaving now. I hope no one was injured before we defeated the heartlesses!"

"Yeah! Thanks to you, the town won't be ruined! The people will be delighted as well as I would be." Jack was shaking my hand with both of his hands.

"Welcome. Aha... Guess I'll go now. See you!" We both departed.

Because I was able to finish early, I thought I couldn't wait for answers. So, I went to RTC and went straight into Axel's room.

I started to knock on his door and waited for permission to come in.

"Who's there?" A sleepy tone was heard.

"It's me. Roxas. Wanna let me in?" I opened the door, stepping inside already.

"Hey hey, you asked for permission without even waiting for my consent! Haha well whatever. *Yawn* What is it? Aren't you on a mission"? Axel asked.

"Yeah, but I finished early. Axel, I have some questions... mind if you have the time?

"I don't really mind but, can't that wait at the clock tower?" Axel stood up, stretching.

I walked across his room, standing near him.

"Axel. You've been to the Castle of Oblivion right?" I asked, wanting it to be answered quickly.

"Huh? How'd you know I'd been there? Well yeah, I have. I had a mission there while you were asleep. Together with the other members... but it seemed that the weak were left behind. But seriously. How did you know?

_'Wha... so it already happened? But how is this possible? But wait... Ren DID say that some events can change... but the outcomes will be the same. Well this great... ugh, now Axel's getting suspicious of me. That guy is sharp too.' _

"Roxas? Hey, answer." Axel says, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Ah, I just heard it from Saix. Was just curious, nothing to worry about." I lied.

"I see... but you don't seem surprised that almost half of the members are dead."

Oh crap. Now let's pull up this act...

"Wait, what?! Died? Really? That's terrible... but I'm still glad you're the one who made it through alive." I panicked a little.

"Haha! Of course I'll make it through. Anyways. I need to go attend a few matters. I'll meet you and Xion in an hour?"

"Oh, sure." I agree while Axel walks out of the room.

Before Axel took a step out of his room, he looked at me. Then, walks off.

_'Ohh great. Now I think he's suspicious of me. Anyways... what to do in an hour of free time. Guess I'll just go beat some heartlesses for the time being' _I thought to myself.

I still wasn't very use to at dual wielding but I was getting better at it.

I summoned a dark portal and headed towards twilight town. As I set foot onto Twilight town, I put my hood up, covering my face.

I walked towards the outskirts of the town and was soon to be surrounded by trees, again.

Talk about being surrounded by trees, heartlesses also started to surround me.

'Sheesh, heartlesses sure are everywhere.' I thought to myself. Well, since I DO have the keyblade they pop out a lot, but still... whatever! Heartlesses is the reason I came here anyway!

I've begun to train for the remaining of a total 45 minutes for the meeting!

...

After a total of 45 minutes has passed, I huffed and puffed. I was tired.

"Released so many hearts today... Soo tiring~ Least I got a little bit better at using both keyblades." I sat down on the nearest tree.

"That Saix better be thankful! Well, not that I'd want any of his courtesy. But he also has to stop treating Xion badly! Urghh, bringing him up is making me really irritated." I pulled out some grass, without realizing.

"Well whatever. It's time to meet up with those two!" I got up and headed straight towards the usual place.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update guys~ All because of my laziness and my chem homework! **

**Ahaha well anyways, because of that, I shall update the next chapter shortly after! So stay tuned!**

**To the fellow Guest who asked me a question, I'll consider that. ^^**

**Anyways, please review guys!**

**Until then~**


	5. A game of thirteen

Now time to meet Xion and Axel! It's been a while since I had sea salt ice-cream with all of us together.

I was excited, but remembering my ambition of this journey still saddens me that I can't live being all happy all the time again knowing the outcomes of our lives...

Xion, who dies because of me and Axel, who gets left all alone. It's just not fair.

I will definitely change our fates...!

As I headed to the clock tower, three teenagers, around my age ran across me.

"Hurry up Olette! You're going to miss out on the movie tonight!" A blonde boy shouted.

"I'm coming okay! Wait up!" The teenagers laughed.

They noticed me, and looked suspiciously to me. Well, I do have my hood on still so it's for the better.

_'Must be nice... living such a carefree life.' _I thought to myself.

I continued to walk towards the tall tower, and eventually got to the entrance.

I climbed up and noticed Xion and Axel had already been sitting down.

"Oh hey Roxas! Come sit down!" Xion notices me.

I came towards them, putting my hood down. I sat down between them.

"Hey guys. How was your mission, Xion?" I asked.

"Hahaha, after Xion finished her mission, she came here all covered with sand! She didn't even notice." Axel teased while handing me some ice cream.

"Oh thanks. Heh, is that true, Xion?" I took a bite of my ice cream.

"Pfft! You didn't have to tell Roxas that!" Xion sticks her tongue out at Axel.

_'That was cute... I thought.'_

"Anyways... how was your mission, Roxas?" Xion asks, licking her ice cream.

"Well... I bumped into the target easily, so I didn't have any troubles looking for it."

"That's good I guess... seeing you DID come back into one piece! Hey Axel, how was being lazy on the bed all day?" Xion chuckled.

"Hah, it was the best! Thanks for asking." Axel said sarcastically.

We laughed, we told each other stories and teased each other. It's funny because it's as if we can really laugh like the people with hearts!

Days like these... if only they continued.

Before I knew it, I was caught staring into the sky.

"Ready?" Axel looked at Xion.

"Yup! Go!" Xion nodded.

"Oww! H-hey, what are you guys doing!" I demanded.

My cheeks were being pushed on each side, as a result it made me look like a fish.

Axel and Xion's finger were pointing and touching my cheeks.

"Ehehe, you look like your in deep thought. What are you thinking of, Roxas?" Asked Xion, giggling.

"Wha... before that, take your fingers off my cheek!" I said, with my lips looking like a fish.

They stopped and waited for my answer.

"Well. I wasn't thinking much. Just like a day like this... it'd be amazing if it continued..." I said with a sad smile, still looking up.

"Roxas?" Xion and Axel was staring at me.

"Ah, my ice cream is melting!" I recently noticed and started to lick my ice cream.

"Hehe Roxas, you weirdo!" Xion laughed.

"You're right. Though you make it sound like we won't be together. Well if something were to happen, I won't let us three separate! Got it memorized?" Axel said confidently.

"Haha... yes yes, we got it memorized." I smile.

As it had gotten late, we headed back to The Castle That Never Was.

We headed to Saix to let him know that Xion and I had completed our jobs.

"I see. Good, you're done for today. Rest up, there will be more missions for tomorrow." Saix says while writing something on his papers.

"ALRIGHT! I WIN! The munny is now mine! HAHAHA!." Luxord shouted in the corner.

I looked over and there was Luxord, Demyx and Xigbar. They were playing some cards.

"Ugh I can't believe I chose to play this." Demyx cried.

"Stop crying, I lost too!" Xigbar throws the cards.

"Well! I guess I'm going to go head to bed for tonight." Axel yawned.

"Already? Heh, well good night Axel! You sleepy head." says Xion.

"Good night, Axel."

"Good night guys. Roxas, don't get fat! You ate so many ice creams today." Axel walks off.

"Pshh. I can't help it!." I retorted.

"Oh hey Roxas, Xion. Want to play some cards? We're betting some munny." Luxord asks.

"Oh uhh... I'll pass for today." I replied.

"How about you, Xion?" Luxord looked over to Xion.

"I think I'll pass a well. I'm getting sleepy as well. Guess I'll go head to bed now. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Xion stretches and waves.

She walks off.

"Actually... on second thought. I think I'll play one game." changing my mind.

"Alright! Make room guys." Demyx moves.

I came towards them and sat between Demyx and Xigbar. So I was sitting opposite of Luxord.

"Roxas, do you know how to play thirteen?" Luxord asks.

"Yeah, but I don't play it much. Let's start." I reply.

_I thought I should kill some time while playing with these guys..._

"Before we start, everyone put 100 munny on the table."

We all put exactly 100 munny onto the table. Everyone was trying to go for the win.

"Okay, let me shuffle." Luxord starts to shuffle.

"No, wait! Let ME shuffle. I don't trust your shuffling." Xigbar interrupts.

"Fine fine... here." Luxord hands Xigbar the cards.

Xigbar starts to shuffle. Xigbar wasn't an expert shuffler, but surprisingly he shuffles well.

After a few seconds of shuffling, Xigbar hands out 13 cards to each of us.

I looked at my cards. I started sorting them in order.

In order, I had 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, jack, queen, king, ace and a two of hearts! What luck!

My eyes widened and I had a very leery evil smirk on my face. Jackpot!

Luxord, Demyx and Xigbar looked at me. They started to look cautious.

"So who has the lowest three?" I asked.

"Oh oh, I do!" Demyx puts his lowest three on the table.

After Demyx had put out three on the table, it was Luxord's turn.

Luxord puts out a four of spades, adding to the pile.

It was Xigbar's turn now.

"Hmpf." Xigbar puts an ace down.

"Hey! Already?! So high..." Demyx shouted.

"Can anyone beat it?" Xigbar asks.

"I can! Muhahah!" I yell out.

I put my two of hearts down, hoping no one would be able to beat it. Of course, the chance of someone beating it is low but I still hoped.

"NOO! So YOU were the one who had it!" Luxord slaps the table.

"Heh! No one can beat it right? It's my free!" I grinned.

I had put down my combo of 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, jack, queen, king and ace!

Everyone had a shocked look on their faces.

"What! Roxas, you lucky bastard." Demyx cried.

"Heh. Guess all these munny belong to me now!" I said proudly, taking the munny on the table.

"That ended fast... tch, your shuffling sucks, Xigbar!" Demyx complained.

"Oh please!" Xigbar crosses his arms.

_'Haha... what if I have to kill these guys too? These guys are strong... they're not very bad people, but still. If I have to kill these guys in the future, I'll have to.' _I thought.

"Anyways. I'll get going now. It's getting pretty late." I took all the munny that was on a table and added it into my bag of munny.

I walked off with the munny bag. Luxord, Demyx and Xigbar were staring at it.

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS LET HIM WIN! Well whatever. New game now!" I heard Demyx shout as I got off the Grey Area.

"Well, at least I have enough munny for ice cream tomorrow." I said to myself.

I walked towards my room, took off my coat and put my munny bag I earned onto the table nearby my bed.

_'Sighh... another day has ended.'_

I jumped onto my bed and I lay down side wards. I held the pillow towards my face and closed my eyes.

_'I swear, if those dusks come at me again... I will definitely pay them back!'_

I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**...and another chapter has ended! I just had to have a little game of thirteen in one of my chapters. If you guys don't know how to play, you should learn it! It's a nice, fun game. And yes, a lot of asians play it...**

**To DogsTagsgirl: I know, I'm not very good at interpreting characters! :x**

**Anyways, review guys! Let your opinions be heard and I'm open to suggestions of your liking! Until then... ^^**


	6. A mission for three?

As I've awoken, my eyes were still closed. Before I open my eyes, I had a bad feeling.

"Don't tell me..." I got up, stretched and headed to the bathroom.

I stood in front of the mirror and saw the dreaded image reflected onto the mirror.

My eyes twitched.

Not only did those stupid dusks draw on my beautiful face, they screwed around with my hair!

My hair, which is looking strikingly similar to Axel, but in a shorter version. My face was also full of random drawings such as an eye patch on my right eye, swirls on both of my cheeks, and a big X on my fa- WAIT WHAT.

THIS. IS. UNFORGIVABLE!

"UGHH! Gotta wash off before everyone sees!" I said, panicking. I start to wash my face and my hair.

After I'd have finish washing, I grabbed the towel next to me and wiped myself. I started to fix my hair back to the way it was. I mean it'd go back the way it was even without fixing but I did so anyway.

"Ah, I'm running late. It's day three now, huh..." I looked at myself into the mirror.

I went to go fetch my coat and left my room. It's time for another mission!

I walked to the Grey Area and already found Xion there. I headed towards her and greeted her.

She greets back with a smile.

"Roxas. Today's mission is dangerous so I'll be pairing you up with Xion and Demyx." Saix glares at me.

"W-what?! Three people? On one mission? What kind of mission is this?!" I asked, surprised.

"There seems to be a horde of Darksides spawning up in Twilight Town. Some are still spawning and they need to be exterminated fast."

"I see..." I got excited. To be able to finally challenge the stronger monsters! But at the same time, I didn't really want to have a mission with Xion yet.

"Oh man, more are spawning? Ugh, why can't I have my own mission, sitting around here playing with my sitar all day... I mean, I'm not the fighting type and you know that, Saix!" Demyx complained.

"Don't be so lazy!" Xion protested.

"Well... let's go quickly finish the mission. People in town will be in danger." I said while summoning a dark portal.

We all went through and walked towards the exit.

"Such a dangerous mission... Xiggy would be more fit for this!" Demyx lamented.

"Pfft. Don't tell me... you're actually scared?" I elbowed him.

"W-wah! Me? Scared? Man oh man, Roxas! Let's just hurry and finish this up!" Demyx panicked.

Xion giggles. "Ehehe, come on guys...".

We got out of the dark portal and we became petrified as soon as we entered Twilight Town.

"Umm... Roxas, man. Mind explaining what's above us?" Demyx dropped a sweat.

Xion and I also became curious. Xion summoned her keyblade and started poking it. I started to poke it as well to join in.

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!" It shouted. It didn't move, instead it looked at us. The head came from at the top to the bottom making it seem like he's looking at something between his legs.

Our eyes widen and we now, regret poking his butt.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" We all panicked.

"OH MY GOSH! EVERYONE, RUN!" Demyx screamed and ran behind the building that was close to us.

We sprinting and followed him.

"Hahhh.. that was the worst place to come out of the portal!" Xion was huffing and puffing.

"Sheesh... we spotted one already. Let's go kill it now!" I took a small peek, looking at it.

"Okay. Let's go! Wait, before that, get ready your keyblade, Roxas." Xion suggested.

"M-my keyblade?" I stood back a little.

_'Oh right! I need to summon it... but Xion and Demyx will see it! But why am I holding back... Ughh, whatever!'_

"Right. I forgot. Hehe." As I call for it, before I knew it, the Darkside had found us and smashed the corner of the building.

"Oh crap! Let's go for the kill now!" Demyx shouted, while forming his watery abilities.

I summon my keyblades and headed towards the Darkside.

Demyx and Xion noticed the differential of my keyblade. But I didn't let that bother me.

"HAHH!" I jumped, and chopped of his arm, where Darksides would always make a dark pool that summons heartlesses on its arm.

After that, I swung my keyblade vigorously and soon, Xion also joined into combat.

Soon, the Darkside disappeared into smokes that eventually dissolved into air.

"Woah Roxas! Dude! That was cool! I didn't have to do anything. And what's with your keyblade? Did it have a makeover or something?" Demyx started to touch it.

"Two keyblades... wow Roxas! Since when did you get two?" An amazed Xion, also started to touch it.

"Wah... guys! We're on a mission! Let's clear the Darksides first. The townspeople are in danger!" I stalled, and stepped back.

"Ah, you're right. Let's just finish these guys off!" Demyx suddenly became the leader and we followed him.

XION'S POV~

Weird. Ever since Roxas had woken up, he's been acting a little strange. Furthermore, as I took a quick glance at him while following Demyx, I noticed his expression. I've never seen him with that kind of face expression before and it looked sad. Sad, but trying to look happy at the same time?

Hmm... it might just only be me though.

"Ohh! Here's another one. Gogogo Roxas and Xion! You guys are the man!" Demyx pointed to it.

"Hey! Do some work too." I poked him with my keyblade.

"H-hey, watch where you're poking that! Alright! I'll do something." Demyx summons his sitar and starts to get ready for combat.

Before I knew it, Roxas sprinted to the Darkside.

"Guys! There's one behind you too, so take care of that one! I'll take care of this one!" Roxas yelled.

"Ah! Let's go, Demyx!" I signaled to Demyx.

As the heartless were about to hit us, Demyx was able to block it with his sitar. I ran towards it and slashed him three times before it used its other arm to hit me.

I backed down and resorted to magic.

"Firaga!" My magic directly hit him and it had a big impact. Unlike Roxas, I was good at magic. Though I'm weaker, it terms of strength.

As my Firaga knocked him, I used this chance to attack him again. I slashed and lunged my keyblade onto his body and head and finally disappeared.

Another one came and almost hit me with its fist. Luckily, Demyx had protected me with another of his spells.

"They seem to keep coming up a lot... but I won't let you guys hog all the spotlight!" Demyx started to play on his sitar and below the Darkside that almost hit me, water sprung up violently, leaving the Darkside into smokes.

I looked over to Roxas, who had a little trouble as more Darksides spawn around him. I rushed to his aid and yelled "Thundaga!" to the darkside springing up behind him. It was injured greatly, and so, it disappears.

"Xion." Roxas looks at me. "Hehe, thanks!" He smiled.

Suddenly, my cheeks heat up. For some reason, it's always like that when he smiles at me. I smile back, anyway.

"Let's do this, Xion!" Roxas got ready. At the moment there was two darkside left.

Roxas sprinted towards it as I summon some dangerous projectiles.

I fired my projectiles filled with flame towards the darkside, causing it to stagger for a few seconds. Roxas then, starst to slash through its body, finishing the darkside.

The other darkside punched the floor, causing a dark pool. Neoshadows came out of it.

Before it spawned more neoshadows, Roxas and I rushed to it and I chopped its arm off. His other hand, which was free swung at me. I was pushed and fell to the ground about 5 meters away.

"Xion! Are you okay?!" Roxas yells.

"Y-yeah... don't worry about me, I'll kill the neoshadows and you go for the big one!" I stood up, and headed towards the neoshadows.

"Alright... I got it!" Roxas replies. Roxas looked a bit angered.

And so, I easily defeated the neoshadows, while Roxas had defeated the darkside too.

"Yeah! Nice team work guys!" Demyx clapped.

"Pfft. You lazy Demyx! You could've helped us! But noo~ you just stood there." I said while walking towards to Roxas.

"We did great, Roxas!" I high five him.

"Yeah... is your back alright?" Roxas asks.

"Yup! It didn't do much damage, so it's nothing to worry about." I reassure him.

"I see. If you say so... Anyway, I think we killed the majority of it so there shouldn't be much wandering in town now. Ahh, can't wait for ice cream. I'm hungry."

"That'll have to wait. Roxas, ice cream shouldn't be the food that fills your stomach up! You need to eat more healthy stuff. Although, I'm also craving for some ice cream as well! Hehe." I put my right hand on my stomach.

"You guys and your ice cream... let's go finish the rest. I need to go back to my beloved couch as well." Demyx joins in.

And so, we wondered around town finding one darkside left. A civilian was involved but luckily, we came in before the darkside lifted its fist onto him. Luckily, the civilian also fainted before we came in. Saved the trouble of explaining.

It was almost time for the sun to set.

"Finally! Let's go RTC. And wait, how come you have two keyblades?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Ohh right. About that... I don't know. Hahaa. As soon as I woke up, I just had it. That's all." Roxas was scratching his head, looking away.

"That's weird." I said, confused.

"I know right? Ahaha." Roxas agreed.

"Well anyways, Demyx, can you report to Saix by yourself, we're going to go head for some sea salt ice cream!" I asked Demyx.

I still thought it was weird for him to have two keyblades. Maybe something happened? Oh well!

"Well, sure. I'ma go head back now." Demyx, hugging his sitar summons a dark portal and disappears with it.

"Let's go get ice cream now and meet up with Axel?" Roxas suggests.

"Ehehe, let's!" I agreed and so, we headed to the clock tower.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Anyway, please review guys~**

**Until then...! C:**


	7. A spar? Or a death match?

As we headed to the clock tower, we found Axel stroking his head.

"Hey Axel! Did you just get here or?" Xion greets Axel and sits down. I follow her.

"Hey. Yeah, I just got here. Man, you wouldn't believe this. While I was waiting for you guys, some bird was flying around the clock tower. It suddenly pecked my head!"

"Hahahahaha!" Xion and I laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny! It still hurts." Axel pushes me, making me push Xion a bit as well.

"So guys, I heard you had a mission with Demyx. That's rare for Saix to give a mission for three people. What was the mission about?" Axel asks curiously, taking out a plastic bag full of ice cream.

I reached out to take one.

"Oh, we just had to eliminate some darksides. A lot spawned in this city and we took care of it already!" Xion replied, reaching for one.

"Ohh? That's dangerous! That Saix... especially doing the mission with Demyx!" Axel took a bite of his sea-salt ice cream.

"Ehehe, it wasn't too hard. Thanks to Roxas, mostly. Oh, and have you seen Roxas's new keyblade?! They changed appearances and furthermore, he can wield two!" Xion faced to me.

"Really? Let's see them, Roxas!" Axel looked at me.

"Uhh... well okay." I stood up and called for my keyblades. The keyblades grasped into my hand as it always did.

"Ooh! It really did change. But the question is, why do you have two... no other key-wielder can wield two keyblades as to today." Axel was looking at my keyblades.

"I really don't know. I wonder as well... oh well." I have an idea of why but I can't confirm it.

I sat back down, licking my ice cream. Soon, I'd finished my ice cream. I reached out for more in the bag but as I did, Axel also had the same motive as me.

"Ah, I touched the pole stick first! So it's mine!" I blurted out.

"Hey! I bought these ice cream. All right, how about this. Since I'm running out of money, let's do rock paper scissors. We'll do this everyday and the loser must treat ice cream for the next day. How does that sound?" Axel suggests.

"I like that idea." Xion commends.

"Hmm. Fine. Let's play one game now. Loser treats ice cream tomorrow!" There is noo way I'm going to lose!

We all moved closer to each other enough to make our legs make contact. We readied our hands.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"AHA! Yes!" Axel shouts.

"Hehe! Roxas, you lose!" Xion pats my head.

I liked the feeling of her patting my head for a second there.

"NOOOOOOO! Pfft, alright then! I'll treat for tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will so not lose!" I crossed my arms.

"Haha, we'll see about that." Axel pokes my cheek, but I slapped him softly.

"Anyways. I think I'm going to leave early. I need to go somewhere." I felt like doing some training. I DID face some harder monsters today but that didn't go too well. Didn't want to go testing stuff when Xion and Demyx was there.

"Huh? That's rare. Where you going?" Xion asked, looking at me.

I startled. She was so close to me that it felt like my face was frying on a grill. I didn't realize how close she was. Wait, why is so hot all the sudden?

"Oh, ermm... I need to run a quick errand." I stood up quickly, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Errand? Want us to come with you?" Axel suggested.

"Ah, that's okay. You guys can go ahead without me." I said while walking to the door to get to the bottom of the clock tower.

"Well... if you say so. I'll see you later then." Axel raised his hand.

"See you later, Roxas." Xion waved.

I said my goodbyes and headed down to ground floor.

"Well I'm still kind of hungry... guess I'll go eat first. I summoned a dark portal to the Castle That Never Was.

As I entered the castle, I walked to my room. I met Xigbar on the way.

"Hey there, kiddo. What are ya up to?" Xigbar looks at me.

"Ohh, it's Xiggy." I teased.

"Hey. Don't you dare call me that! I don't need another Demyx calling me that!" Xigbar walked up to me and flicked my forehead.

"Hey, ouch?!" I rubbed my forehead.

_Hmm... I've been on missions with him before and he's strong. Maybe... I can get a spar with him?_ I thought.

"Hey Xigbar... are you free right now?" I asked, having hope that he was.

"Eh? What's this? Well, I am for now. What's wrong, kiddo?" Xigbar scratches his head.

"C-can we have a quick spar?" I asked nervously, fiddling my hands.

Xigbar looked straight into my eyes.

"Haha! YOU want to spar? That's funny! I wouldn't mind but, why so sudden?" Xigbar hits my back, laughing.

"I-I just want to see how much I've improved... that's all." Yes! A chance to spar with another a person rather than a heartless...

"Hmpf, I see. But I won't go easy on ya." Xigbar summoned a dark portal. He walked straight into it, and I followed him.

We got to the exit and we were outside the castle.

"Let's see that new keyblade everyone's been talking about." Xigbar jumped 10 meters away from me.

I summoned my keyblade and readied myself.

"Oho, so that's what it looks like. Well let's make this quick. Bring it!" He motioned for me to come.

As I dashed towards him, he disappeared, appearing behind me already. He pointed his two arrow guns at me and shot one pointing at my face and the other one, on my body.

I was too slow. But luckily, I dodged and wasn't hit directly.

"Ugh!" I kept my distance. I was left wounded on my waist on the right side and a small cut on my left cheek. Blood poured out on my waist, the wound was quite a serious one but at least I wasn't left with a whole on my waist.

"Tch. I missed. I told you, I won't go easy. My spars aren't taken lightly." Xigbar waved his arrow gun at me.

"I-I know." The blood was now visible on my coat and was it was flowing a bit TOO much. It was like a death match.

But this won't stop me. I readied myself again.

"You're a tough one. Come at me!" Xigbar motioned.

I accelerated towards him again. He pointed his arrow guns at me and was ready to pull the trigger.

I'll be quicker this time. Way quicker. Quicker so that I wouldn't let him pull that trigger!

This time, I was the quicker one. I swiftly got onto his right side, while he was still looking straight to where I was before.

"You...!" He pointed his arrow guns towards me again. Before he was able to pull the trigger, I swung my keyblade up and making him let go of his arrow guns. It flew up and landed on the ground about 10 meters away.

I pointed my keyblades on him.

We stared at each others eyes for a few seconds.

"Heh. You're too soft. But I'm stopping now. I lost my mood to continue." Xigbar hands me a small potion.

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded.

"Use it. It's not as good but it should lessen the pain." Xigbar walked towards his dropped weapons and picked them up.

"Right..." I dismissed my keyblades.

"Next time... strike your opponents with no mercy. Even if this was just a spar. Otherwise, you're still weak. If you want to show more improvement then that's the first thing I'd like to see you do." Xigbar raised his left hand and a dark portal appeared.

"W-what?!" I took a step with my right foot.

"Come back and challenge me when you can do that. That's all. Take care of yourself." Xigbar looked at me. He turned and his back was facing me.

"Heh, I wonder who'll break first? The poppet or you?" Xigbar murmured as he walked into the dark portal.

Before I could of asked what he said, he already disappeared.

"What did he say... and what! Show no mercy?!" I stomped with my feet.

"O-oww!" I fell to my knees. My wound on my waist started aching more. My coat was covered with blood on the area I was cut

"I'm in a mess... I need to clean up." I started sweating. I used the potion Xigbar gave me but it lessened the pain. Not too much, but enough to notice.

It was still aching with pain.

I stood up, having my right hand on the wound putting pressure on so less blood will be lost.

I managed to stand up and summoned a dark portal leaving towards straight into my room.

"Damn... that Xigbar really got me." I wiped some blood off my cheek.

It was hard to walk, but I was able to manage it. I walked onto the pathway leading to the exit. I came out and found myself right outside of my room. I was in front of my door.

Suddenly, looking to my right I heard Xion's voice.

"Ehh? No, not possible! Nope!" Xion was talking to Axel. They were headed this way.

Crap.

I quickly twisted my door knob rushed into my room. I slammed the door but it went too loud.

"Huh? Roxas must be back. Let's go with him so we can go eat dinner together." Xion's voice came closer.

I was leaning on my door still in pain.

"Heey Roxas. Let's go eat dinner." Axel said while knocking on my door.

"D-dinner? Oh r-right, I'll be there. You guys go ahead first." I tried to make myself sound normal but the pain is so annoying!

"Well alright. Something up? Open the door." Axel knocked again.

"Hehe yeah! Open up." Xion added.

"O-Open? I-I'm busy... at the moment." My voice was trembling. I didn't want them to find me covered with some blood. I can't let them know I sparred with Xigbar all of the sudden.

The old Roxas wouldn't do that! They'll totally suspect me.

"Is something wrong, Roxas? Your voice is trembling a bit." Xion started getting suspicious.

My heart was beating so fast from being nervous. "Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Go right ahead, I'll be there." I half lied. I just wanted to end the conversation. I don't even know if I can make to dinner. But I'm starving...

Xion paused for a moment."...Well if you say so. Guess we'll see you there then, Roxas."

"Y-yeah."

Finally, I hear their footsteps walking off.

Now to deal with all these blood.

* * *

**And the chapter has ended! Want another the next chapter updated soon? Fear not! I shall update the next one in a few hours time. **

**Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad this story satisfies you. (I think.)**

**To X-blade025 and Personas: Your questions will definitely be answered in later chapters. ^^**

**Anyways, please review today's chapter and stay tuned! :)**


	8. What does that mean?

**~Xion's POV~**

"Hey, Roxas. Let's go eat dinner." Axel said while knocking on my door.

"D-Dinner? Oh r-right, I'll be there. You guys go ahead first."

"Well alright. Something up? Open the door." Axel knocking again, putting his ear beside the door.

"Hehe yeah! Open up." I added.

"O-Open? I-I'm busy... at the moment." Roxas's voice didn't sound too good.

"Is something wrong, Roxas? Your voice is trembling a bit." Axel and I started to get suspicious.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Go right ahead, I'll be there."

I paused for a moment and looked at Axel. "...Well if you say so. Guess we'll see you there then, Roxas."

"Y-yeah."

And so, Axel and I walked towards the kitchen.

"Axel, wasn't that weird? It might be just me but I think something's wrong with Roxas." I said, looking behind for a moment at Roxas's door.

"Yeah... it's not just you. I noticed it as well. He's acting weird." Axel looked straight with a serious face.

"Let's ask him when he comes." We eventually got into the kitchen room and found Xigbar and Luxord.

Axel and I picked out our food choices and sat to the opposite side of the table of Xigbar and Luxord's.

Xigbar was eating and Luxord was doing some tricks with his card deck.

I started took a bite of my spaghetti and Axel started to eat as well.

"Roxas not with you?" Luxord asks, shuffling his deck now.

"Yeah, I think he's coming soon." Axel replied.

"He's coming? Really?" Xigbar had a surprised look.

"Uhh yeah...? He's probably starving. Ice cream isn't enough to fill our stomach." I was surprised at his question.

"Hah." Xigbar took another bite.

"But Roxas is taking a bit long. Should I go get him, Axel?" I was getting impatient.

"If he isn't going to come then let him." Axel stuffed more food in his mouth.

"B-But still..." I took another bite.

As I was going to take another bite, I heard the door open.

It was Roxas.

"Ah! Hey Roxas! Come sit here." I stood up and signaled for him to come.

"Ah... let me get some food first." He went to grab a plate and chose his food liking.

I sat back down and started chewing again. I noticed that Xigbar was looking cautiously at Roxas. Axel saw me look and looked at Xigbar as well. He then, saw who Xigbar was staring at.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Axel, you have some rice on your cheeks." Roxas sat down beside me. He didn't have a cheerful tone nor did he have a serious one. He continued looking down.

"Ah, you're right." Axel wiped it off. I looked over to Xigbar, who looked down and chugged more food.

Well isn't this awkward... I wanted to start a conversation but I didn't know how. So we just continually ate our food. I don't get it. Why is this so awkward?!

I looked over to Roxas, who was eating quietly. It seemed like he was avoiding eye contact with everyone here. So he still continued to look at his plate, eating.

Xigbar suddenly stood up. He grabbed his empty plate and placed it into the sink. He walked towards the door out of the kitchen.

"Done already? Let's go continue with our bet then." Luxord stood up and followed Xigbar. "Roxas, come play afterwards if you want." He left and closed the door.

"Well that was awkward." Axel remarked.

"I thought the same thing. Anyway, Roxas. You need to put more vegetables in your food!" I said, looking over at his plate. He was eating mostly meat.

He looked at me. Then, he suddenly grins. "Ahaha, I like meat."

"Now now, kids need to eat more vegetables." Axel spoke out.

"W-Wah! I'm not a kid!" Roxas looked over to Axel.

It became normal again. Axel looked at me and signaled for me to ask about Roxas.

"H-Hey Roxas. Has something been bothering you these days? You seem kind of off and stuff." I asked seriously, looking at his eyes.

Then, he looked at me and our eyes made direct contact. I felt a weird sensation but I was more concerned about Roxas's answer.

He paused for a moment. "Bothering? Who's bothering me?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah. These days, you seem to be troubled." Axel stood up and placed his empty plate on the sink.

"Troubled... ahaha, maybe it's the dusks? Those dusks never stop!" Roxas laughed weirdly.

"Those dusks still like to pull pranks on you? They must really like you!" I followed Axel and placed my plate onto the sink as well, adding to the pile.

"Pfft. Well I dislike them. You wouldn't believe on the other day, I woke up with a mini version of Axel's hair." Roxas finished his plate and added his plate onto the sink.

"Ohoho? My hair? You should of shown me!" Axel laughed. I laughed as well.

"Ughh whatever!" He pouted.

"Anyways, while you were on an errand, Xion and I bought this new horror movie. We're planning to watch it in your room since it's closest here. So let's go now." Axel walked to the door exit.

"WHAT! W-Wait. My room? My room is ermm... how should I say it. Messy? Let's go to Xion's room." Roxas started to panic.

"Messy? Then we'll help you clean it." I walked towards the door.

"No no no no! Uhh... it's just too messy, okay?! Now, let's go to Xion's room." Roxas stomped out to the door.

"Well... if you say so." Axel and I followed him.

We walked and met Roxas's room. Axel stopped. "Can't we just help clean out?" Axel asked, reaching for the door knob.

"NO! I told you! It's too messy. M-E-S-S-Y. AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT DOOR KNOB!" Roxas grabbed my hand suddenly and Axel's. It made my face hot again. Why does this happen when I get into contact with Roxas... I wondered. Doesn't happen with Axel.

"So? What kind of movie was it?" Roxas asked, pulling us towards my room.

"Remember the other day? You and Xion love your horror movies. We saw that ad the other day and you guys kept begging me to get it for you." Axel replied, taking the CD out.

"OHH! THAT ONE? You have it?! Ahh Axel, my best friend~" Roxas let go of our hands, which made me feel a bit disappointed. He snatched the CD out of Axel's hand and looked at it with excitement. He walked faster to my room.

"Aren't you an excited one..." Axel scratched his head.

"Ehehe. At least he's happy." I looked at him with relief.

"Come on guys! Hurry up." Roxas waved with his left hand, holding the CD.

"Yes, yes. We're coming." Axel sighed, smiling.

As we walked and walked, we eventually got to my room. Roxas was the first one to get there.

Roxas opened the TV and placed the CD on my disk player. Then, he moved it near my bed

Axel and I sat on my bed. Roxas scooted over as he finished placing it on the TV.

"Ohh, it's finally starting. Put the volume up, Axel." Roxas pointed the remote next to Axel.

Axel pushed a button on the remote and the volume went up.

We all focused on the TV. There was no such thing as 'mission' or 'heartless' at the moment and I liked that.

...

Already, 10 minutes has passed and we all had that horrible look on our faces. Especially Roxas, who's squeezing my pillow.

"AHHH! WHAT IS THAT THING!" Roxas pointed to the TV.

"Woah. That's creepy!" Axel added.

I, on the other hand had that what-the-heck-is-that face as well.

After 45 minutes has gone by and our face was worsened.

"This movie...! IS SO DAMN SCARY! BUT I LOVE IT!" Roxas was still squeezing my pillow.

Axel covered himself with my blanket. Looks like he's even more terrified.

"Ohh! What are they doing now?" Roxas's eyes widened. I looked at the TV.

My eyes widened as well. "U-Umm Axel... why is their face so close together? And why is their mouth touching each other?" I asked, curiously.

"What... Sigh, you guys are hopeless. If you haven't noticed this movie is labeled as horror/romance/tragedy." Axel replied.

"What do you mean..." I looked at him.

"Haven't you noticed? It explains why there's romance in the genre."

"You mean that, that guy and the girl liked each other the whole time?!" I said in shock.

"Well, yeah. Explains why they acted weird with each other and look, they just kissed again."

"K-Kissed?! So that means... if you like someone, you should k-kiss them?" I started blushing. Kiss? That's a weird word!

"Like... well if you're talking about 'love' as in romantically, then sure. You must really care for that person as if he/she is the only one who makes you feel happy." Axel explained.

"Really? But you guys make me feel happy." Roxas looked at Axel with a very confused face.

"Y-Yeah, that's true. So does that mean we should all kiss or something?" I added, looking at Axel as well.

"W-What?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Axel fell to the ground laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Roxas asked.

Axel sat back down to the bed, laughing. "You guys... really are hopeless, huh!"

"Explain! Ohh look, they kissed again!" I demanded.

"Well... in life, you might come across 'love'. Love is when you feel weird around that person. Like, it makes you feel different than being with other people you're with. It just makes you want to be with that person the whole time and cherish that person a lot." Axel waved his hands while explaining.

"Wow, Axel... you're smart. Do you love someone?" Roxas asked.

"W-What? Haha, no. We're nobodies. We don't have feelings such as love. Although, you're different Roxas. I can't tell if you really are a nobody. Even you, Xion." Axel looked at the TV.

Hmm... what an interesting word, I thought.

"But you were laughing like crazy just now. Isn't that considered as feelings as well?" I asked.

"Laugh? Well... that's just me pretending to be the someone I used to be. The emotions I know I use to have. But that laugh... I don't know. It just felt real to me. This is why I like being with you guys." Axel smiled, looking at the TV.

"Ahh! He died! That thing killed him!" Roxas pointed the obvious.

"Ohh...what a tragedy. In the end, protecting her drove him crazy." I sighed.

Roxas stopped looking at the TV and looked down.

"Roxas?" I looked at him.

"Huh? Haha yeah, it's sad..." He had a crooked smile.

"Well! I guess that's the end of the movie." Axel yawned and stretched.

"Yeah... it was an interesting movie, I guess." Roxas stood up. He took out the CD and handed it back to Axel.

"Well it's getting late now. We should get so sleep soon." I yawned also, fixing my blanket and pillow back to the way it was.

"Yeah. Roxas, you should of seen your face when you saw that thing earlier! Hahaha!" Axel elbowed his waist.

"O-Oww!" Roxas fell to his knees. His placed his hand on where Axel elbowed him.

"Hmm? I didn't hit you too hard. What's up?" Axel bobbed down, looking at Roxas.

"..."

"Roxas?" I started getting worried.

"Ah. It's nothing! You hit me too hard, Axel!" Roxas protested.

"Really? Did you get wounded there or something?" Axel asked seriously.

"W-Wounded? N-No... ahaha, never mind. Let's go sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow Xion, Axel. Goodnight!" Roxas walked towards the door, slightly looking crippled.

"Did it really hurt that much?" Axel asked again.

"N-No, it didn't! Now see you guys later!" Roxas walked out.

"Maybe you really did elbow him too hard. Poor Roxas!" I teased Axel.

"H-Hey! You make it sound like I'm the bad one! Anyways, but still. He might be hiding something from us. Well anyways, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." Axel walked out

"Goodnight." I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked off. The idea of Roxas hiding from us... it's not really like him to hide something from us. I think? Well, whatever!

"Sigh... that movie was really sad." I lay down on my pillow and squeezed my other pillow. The pillow that Roxas was squeezing.

"It smells like him..." I chuckled and soon fell to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that was the end of the chapter! I hope you guys liked it!**

**I will tend to switch POV's just to let you guys know what other characters are thinking.**

**Anyways! Please review or ask any questions. Your reviews really help and motivates me to this story!**

**Until then! C:**


	9. To strike or not

**~Roxas's POV~**

Sheesh. That really agitated me. Damn Axel. That really hurt.

I walked towards my room, speeding my way through. It felt as if every step I made, more blood leaked out. Oh great. Did my wound open? That potion of Xigbar gave me sucked! Probably was one of the cheapest potion I saw in the shop while I was walking around town. Guess I'll just have to waste some of my own.

I eventually reached into my room and went in. I still had my hand on my waist supporting the leak of blood. I closed and locked the door and walked in. I had lots of tissues and bandages lying on the floor from fixing myself to go dinner. It wasn't too messy but the sight wasn't pleasing. I should of cleaned up. Just glad that we didn't go to my room to watch.

I took off my coat, which was stained again with blood along with my shirt. After that, I opened one of my drawers and took out a higher quality potion. Better than that cheapo potion that didn't give much effect. I drank the potion, gulping every second. "Blehh!" My eyes twitched. I really dislike the taste of potions. I started to bandage myself again, taking off the old bandage which was covered with blood. After I'd bandage, I cleaned my room. The effects were effective and working, way better than the other potion.

After I had cleaned my room, I sat on my bed, landing my back on the bed.. "Sigh... a tragedy, huh. That movie... was really sad. And scary." I turned side ways leaning on my left arm. I was really sleepy so my vision started to blur. I closed and rested my eyes and soon fell to sleep.

-DAY 55-

KNOCK KNOCK. KNOCK.

"W-Wah..." I woke up from the sound of door knocking. I was still half a sleep with my eyes half open.

"Roxas, ya there buddy? I'm in big trouble! Open the door!" Demyx cried out, continuously knocking on my door.

I yawned. "Ughh, alright stop knocking already! I'm getting up." Grabbing a new coat to wear, I stretched up. I felt so much better and my wound doesn't hurt as much now.

"Rokuuuuuuuuuuuuuususs!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm opening the door!" I really felt the needs for more rest. I reached for the door knob and opened the door.

As soon as I opened the door, Demyx, with his two hands grabbed my shoulders. "Ugh... so what is this 'trouble'? you speak of? I asked, uninterested.

"It's horrible! The dusks took my Sitar!"

"..." I grabbed his arms and squeezed them tightly. "You woke me up when I could of slept for 2 more hours?! It's 6 a.m!"

"W-Well... yup. I woke up and I found that my Sitar isn't sleeping beside me. I'm pretty sure it was the dusks!" He took his hands back and covered it on his face. "It's sooo terrible!".

Demyx looked like it was his last day on earth.

"Ooh, so they started to target you now? Great! Now I can be put to peace for a while." I smirked. "Don't worry, it's probably hiding around the castle. They did the same thing to me once. You'll find it soon, so just keep searching." I pushed him away from my room.

"T-Target me?! How dare they! Ohh man... alright, I'll go search for my beloved Sitar~!" Demyx ran off in search for his Sitar.

Sigh... all this made me lose my sleepiness. Guess I'll just go head off and eat first. I walked towards the kitchen and found Xemnas there already, eating.

...seriously?! I wanted to step back out but it was too late. His eyes already took sight of me.

I walked nervously. As I took out a plate, I poured cereals and milk. After that, I sat on a different table.

As I was eating, I took glances at him. My table was about 5 meters away and his back was facing me.

So this is the guy I've been training myself to kill... I looked at him with eyes full of hatred. What if I took him on right now while he's eating? Especially when his back is facing towards me, he'd have no idea that I would strike him at any moment. Would I be able to finish him...?

I took another bite, staring at his back. Ugh, I can't decide.

"Roxas." A deep voice coming from him was let out.

"Y-Yes, superior?" I was startled. A drop of sweat came onto my face.

"How are your missions going? Are you troubled with anything?" He turned his neck a bit and looked at me.

"It's... it's going alright. Fine. I'm not troubled with anything." I took a small bite, looking away.

"I see. That's good. If this keeps up, soon Kingdom Hearts will be almost complete." Xemnas stood up and left his plate on the sink. He walked towards the door. "Our dreams are coming closer to coming true. Keep up the good work." He left.

I clenched my spoon. "Tch..." I will definitely won't let you have it your way. The affliction you caused to Xion and Ren... and many other people who has suffered under your influence...! I took another bite, chewing faster.

But then again... what if I had attacked him? What if I was able to defeat him? I let that chance slip up...

As I was close to finishing my cereals, the door opened. "GOOD NEWS, ROXAS! I found my Sitar. It was hidden under the couch where we played thirteen before." Demyx came out raising his Sitar.

"Huh? Good for you..."

"Yep. Oh, I saw the superior walk pass by. Anything happen?

"Eh... not much. Just the usual heart-achievement-work lala." I took my last bite went to the sink. I placed my plate on top of Xemnas's and drank some water.

"Hahaha! It'd be hilarious if Xemnas heard you say that!"

"Well anyways, I'm finished here. See you later." I waved and walked towards my room. The thoughts are coming back to me. What would've happened if I landed a blow on him... would I have won? Or lost... "Sheesh, Roxas! I don't know?!". I think I'm going crazy. I scratched my head in annoyance.

I went inside my room and headed towards the bathroom. Since Demyx didn't give me time to brush my teeth and all... I'm going to do it now before I head off for my mission. Well, there's still an hour left so... might as well take my time.

I took picked up my toothbrush and toothpaste. I squeezed the toothpaste onto my brush and rinsed it with water. I started to brush, staring at myself onto the mirror. As I brushed, the image reflection on the mirror changed.

"W-What..." I took a step back.

On the mirror, there was a boy looking strikingly similar to me. Cerulean eyes but with brown long spiky hair. I raised my hand up and the mirror followed my action. After a few seconds, it disappeared and showed my normal appearance again.

"Wasn't that... Sora? I remember Xion looking like that... or am I just imagining things?" I stared onto the mirror, touching my face. "Maybe it's the lack of 2 hour sleep Demyx took! Oh well, what ever." I poured water onto my small glass and rinsed the water onto my mouth. After that, I washed my face, drying it with the towel near me afterwards.

"Oi kiddo, you awake?" Suddenly a loud voice came up right outside of my room.

Sheesh, I seem to have some visitors today. Now what is it now...

I walked towards the door and opened it.

"?!" I blinked a few times.

"X-Xigbar? What brings you here?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, Saix called and we have a mission together. He said we need to start now."

"Oh. What kind of mission?"

"Just a new world to explore."

"Okay, I see. Well, I'm ready. Let's go now then..." Xigbar summoned the corridor of darkness and we started right away.

"Listen kiddo, no hard feelings, alright?" Xigbar looked at me as we walked onto the darkness.

"Oh, from when we fought? Y-Yeah of course..." I was still ticked that he took the spar as if it was a death match. Thanks to that, I didn't get to spend a proper time with my best friends!

As we walked and walked, we were at the exit before we knew it.

"Hmpf, so this is another world we haven't seen yet." Xigbar looked around. I looked around as well.

There were big pillar stones and it was quite sandy. There were also huge statues holding a spears. It looked like a Colosseum. No wait actually, it IS a Colosseum as I've just confirmed it, remembering that I've been here before. Now I remember... this is a great place to sharpen your skills! I suddenly had a sudden burst of motivation of training.

We stepped out of the entrance and walked into the sandy ground. Suddenly, a figure, a small one walked towards us.

"Hey! I've been waiting for you. You're here to become a hero right? To get stronger right? Come on in!"

Small, fat belly, has horns. Yep, it's Phil alright.

"Err... right." I agreed and looked over to where Xigbar was. He disappeared. Yep, I remember this one. I had a mission with him here.

Phil motioned for me to come and went inside. I never had the chance to look at the leader board so I went to take a quick look.

I approached the big blue sign.

'LEADER BOARD'

'First place: Sora'

"?!" My eyes widened. S-Sora?! It couldn't be... THAT Sora? Or maybe it's just a different Sora...

"Sheesh, I'm pretty sure we were suppose to be stealthy on missions, Roxas." Xigbar appeared behind me, with his hands on his hips.

I'll just act my way in this. "H-Hey! It shouldn't matter too much in this case... anyway, let's go?"

"Well, you can go by yourself. They already know you and you're kinda one of them now."

"What! So you're ditching me now?"

"Don't worry. Didn't you want to get strong anyway? This is a perfect place. Just make sure you come back in one piece." Xigbar smirked. Xigbar summoned the corridor of darkness. "See you". He walked in and soon, disappeared.

"Well that was expected..." I walked through the big entrance with two huge statues holding spears beside it. There, it was Phil.

"Took you long, kid. Let's start now." Phil had a clipboard, writing a few things. Probably looking for someone to challenge me.

And so, I began fighting my way through many challenges. Some were easy and some were hard.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys! No, I will not do each days because that will take forever if that's what some of you are thinking!**

**Anyway, if you have any questions that needs answering or anything, feel free to ask. **

**Yes, I said before that the story will get darker but that will soon happen. **

**Other than that, please review~ C:**


	10. One for each

And so, a week has passed with many missions out carried out and completed.

-DAY 62-

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. It was rather loud and annoying. Wait, birds?

Opening my eyes suddenly, there was a bird cage beside my pillow. Okay. I always wake up finding weird stuff but what is it this time?

As I examined the bird cage more, there was a bird. A yellow canary, to be precise. Observing it more, there was paper sicking onto the metals of the cage.

"Please take care of me. From the dusks ^_^" Ughh, what. What's with the '^_^' face. Sheesh, why would they suddenly give me a bird... strange. Whatever. Might as well keep one for a pet. It looks cute.

Anyways, it was time for a mission. I quickly rushed to the kitchen, pouring some rice into a small bowl and gave it to the bird with water also.

After that, I headed into the Grey Area. Xion was receiving her mission from Saix.

"So this is your target for today. Get prepared as soon as possible." Saix gave Xion the target documents.

"Ah, alright!" Xion seemed motivated.

I walked towards her, seeing Demyx on the couch and Xaldin standing up, thinking of something. "Hey, Xion."

"Morning, Roxas!" She showed me her target for today.

"!" Isn't this...? This... I remember this heartless. Xion disappeared for days because she wasn't able to use her keyblade to defeat this thing...

"Hmm? Does it look scary?" Xion looked at the paper.

It was that lizard-looking heartless thing. I guess... I'll just go with the flow.

"Haha, not even!"

"Roxas. I also have your mission prepared. You will only be collecting hearts for today." Saix handed me the sheet of information of the town I'm going to.

"Well anyways, Roxas. I'll be off to my mission. See you later!" Xion smiled and left.

'Should I just help her now or what...' I sighed. But I have a mission too. The quota's high in numbers and I won't have time to go to her even if I finish it. Guess I should just stop worrying. It all turned out well in the end anyway.

I took off and carried with my mission, heading to Agrabah for heart collecting.

...

"Pheww! Aaaaand that's all for today!" I wiped off my sweat on my neck. It was tiring and worst of all, it was hot! "Ughh, so sandy. And hot."

Anyways, I RTC'd and of course, I didn't find Xion at the clock tower as well. Axel didn't show up either.

"OH CRAP! I FORGOT! I have a bird... wait, why don't I just return it. I can't be always there to feed my pet!" I rushed back to the castle.

I came back with some vegetables I found on the kitchen. I opened the cage and the bird started to chirp. It was a small bird, probably a young one. It started eating the vegetables I laid out.

"Hehe... sorry. Totally forgot." I poked the bird a little.

I wonder how Xion's going...

...

10 days have passed. Still no sign of Xion. I acted accordingly to what I did in the past and was waiting for the mission to track Xion down with Axel.

I headed to the Grey Area, finding Axel.

"Hey, Axel. So did you find anything about Xion?"

"Not really. I asked Saix. He said we're to track her down... I'm getting worried for her."

"Worried? Haha, mr. I-don't-have-a-heart, that's funny!" I laughed.

"Hey! Ugh, let's just go track Xion."

"Yeah, let's go."

"But wait. Where should we start off?" Axel scratched his head.

Remembering where Xion was, "Hmm, I think I might have an idea. Let's head to Twilight Town first."

"Idea? Well, alright..."

So we headed to Twilight Town and walked around.

"So. What makes you think she's here?" Axel was looking around.

"Just a hunch. Just keep following me!" I walked faster.

We headed to the mansion with many trees surrounding it. There, we reached to the gate and found the lizard-looking heartless. It was camouflaging itself.

"Wait... I think that was her target. No wonder Xion had a tough time tracking that thing down." Axel readied his chakrams.

"Yeah. Let's kill it!" I also readied my keyblades.

Axel threw his chakrams towards the heartless and pierced the heartless dangerously. "Firaga!" I threw a fireball towards the heartless, damaging it more. Then, I dashed towards it and sliced it's flesh into pieces. It resisted but Axel and I overpowered him easily.

The heartless was found in dark mists shortly after. Right after that, there was a noise on the bush.

We looked and there, it was Xion. Her coat was covered with dirt.

"Xion! Are you alright?" Axel asks, heading towards Xion, examining to check if she has any wounds.

"Y-Yeah... why are you guys here?" Xion looked very surprised. "And that was my target you guys defeated..."

"Yeah, we know. We came to look for you. What's up? I asked, knowing the answer.

"W-Well..." Xion hesitated, taking a step back.

"What's wrong? Xion, we're your friends. You can tell us anything." Axel reassured Xion.

"Right... sorry. Let's go head to the clock tower first? I'll explain there."

And so, we headed to the clock tower. I bought the ice creams as we headed.

"So?" Axel sat down. "Tell us what happened to you." Xion and I sat down as well. I opened the ice cream and gave one to both.

"Umm... well. I can't use the keyblade anymore. I'm probably going to get turned into a dusk!" Xion looked down.

I didn't like seeing her sad. But knowing the outcome, I felt a bit better.

"R-Really? Try calling for it again." I looked at her.

Xion raised her right hand for a few seconds but nothing happened.

"See... sorry guys. I think I might of forgotten how to call for my keyblade. If Saix finds out about this..." Xion dropped her right hand and took a bite of her ice cream, looking down.

I also took a bite. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out, Xion. Axel, got any clues?".

"Hmm..." Axel thought for a few seconds. "I think I got an idea. Roxas, you can do missions with Xion until Xion gets her keyblade back."

"Ohh! Great idea!" I was getting better at acting.

"But you'll have to do twice as work." Axel pointed out.

"That'll be taken care of. Xion, what do you say? It's a good idea." I looked over to Xion.

"Erm... but you'll have to do twice as work. I don't want to be such a burden to you..." Xion looked cute when she worries.

"Haha, no problem! Just remember how to use your keyblade and everything will be alright. Okay?" I patted her back, smiling.

Xion started to smile as well. "Well... okay, if you say so."

And so, the day ended fast and morning came up.

I went to the Grey Area, as always and met Xion there already.

"Ready to give this a shot?" Xion asks.

"Yep. Let's do this."

...

"Together? Saix glared at us.

"Yeah, is it a problem?" Xion asks, having her hood up.

"What in the world possessed you and asked at a time like this? We're shorthanded and you expect me to say yes?"

We looked down. Waiting for Axel's arrival, he came.

"Why not? Seems like a good idea to me. Put half pints together and you get a whole."

"..."

"If you let us pair together, we can do tougher missions." I added.

"Hmm. Fine, as you wish."

Axel was able to persuade Saix.

Saix gave us our mission for today and walked off. Xion and I looked at each other and smiled.

"See? It went well. Anyways, good luck you two. I need to go start my mission now. See you later." Axel waved and left.

"Right. Don't worry too much, Xion." I grinned.

And so, we did many missions together everyday. Saix started to get suspicious but it didn't matter too much. It was certainly tiring for me to do twice as work but it's great training anyway.

...

It was now day 78. The day Xion finally gets her keyblade. So according to my memories, we should get a mission at the Beast's castle.

And I was right. We reached onto the Beast's castle just as expected.

"Soo. We came here to gather some information about this castle, right?" Xion asked to confirm.

"Yeah. Let's get in." We entered the castle, trying to be as stealthy as we could.

We found ourselves in a huge corridor after a few minutes of walking. We haven't met any heartless yet.

"The master is in quite an unfortunate mood today." A voice came out of no where came.

"Roxas!" Xion looked at me.

"Yeah, I heard it too." I took a small peek at the corner.

There, I saw a walking candle lighted up. Looks like he looked the same. "If only he would leave his chambers..." He continued to hop, going somewhere.

"What did you see?" Xion asked.

"Would you believe... a walking, talking candelabra?"

"Oh, come on." Xion looked at me with a funny, weird face.

She decided to take a peek also.

She looked at me with her mouth open. "Whoa, you weren't kidding. But how can it..."

"Beats me. Anyway, let's keep looking for more information about this castle."

"Right." Xion nodded.

After about 10 minutes of walking, we heard a loud roar. We rushed in and followed the noise. Luckily, it wasn't too far.

"It's coming from that room... wanna take a look?" Xion looked at the door cautiously. It was open but only a few centimeters open.

I looked inside, and found the Beast inside. I knew he was there.

"GRAGHHHH! How dare she not join me for dinner!" His arms swung onto the table. Right next to him, there was rose petals inside the glass. "This is MY castle and this is MY wish. UGHH!".

I looked back at Xion.

"Well, Roxas?" She asks, with her hand gesturing.

"There's a weird monster inside." I moved aside, letting Xion take a peek as well.

"Whoa, what is he?"

"Don't know. Move out of the door. Let's not get involved with him..." I took Xion's hand and pulled her towards me.

"O-Okay..." She looked at hands holding each other.

"Ah, sorry." I blushed and felt disappointed as I let go of her hands.

"Ahh no, no need to apologize." She chuckled.

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHGHHH!" Another loud slam on the table was heard along with the Beast's roar.

"Ugh, let's get out of here before he finds us out."

We left and found ourselves looking at something weird again.

"Is that a..."

"Yep. A walking clock."

"This castle is weird, Roxas."

"It sure is... haha."

"I heard him mention master. Is he a servant of this castle or something? That Beast must be the master..."

"Hmm, you could be right. Well anyway, we need to get up to that stairs. We haven't checked that bit yet." I took another peek. "Looks like he won't be leaving soon. Let's be careful."

"Roger that." Xion nodded.

We both bobbed down while he was looking at a pillar, thinking of something. We walked walked cautiously and silently. Though I passed this before, even I could still make a mistake. A sweat drop formed onto my face.

Almost up to the stairs , the clock tower looked behind him.

"Huh? I felt something weird behind me... guess it was just me."

Oh my gosh. That was so close. Luckily, I grabbed Xion's hand and hid behind the huge pillar. There were many pillars lined up in this room so we were lucky. Because the pillars weren't fat enough, I hugged Xion tightly so that our coats wouldn't hang out for the clock guy to see.

Xion shifted her head and looked at me. Her cheeks were as red as strawberries and soon, mine as well. Her arms were leaning on my chest. Our eyes were so close to each other, we stared at each other. Her eyes were as cerulean as mine. It was pretty, I thought. Realizing the current situation, I pushed her shoulders away from mine and looked away. I took a peek of the walking clock and he was looking at a different direction.

"L-Let's use this time to get up now." I whispered, still embarrassed. I could die of embarrassment right now. She nodded and followed me.

So we got up to the stairs and had found many more rooms leading somewhere.

"A-Anyway, let's continue the search" Averting my eyes away from her.

"Y-Yeah." Xion also looked away.

As we walked down the corridor, I had an idea.

"Xion, since I have two keyblades, why don't you borrow one of mine so you might be able to remember how to summon your keyblade? I let out two of my keyblades, grasping firmly onto my hands.

"Ohh, that's an interesting idea... I think that might work. But is it alright? Xion stroked her chin as if she has a beard.

"Of course! That's why I asked. Heh, here." I handed her the Oblivion keyblade, leaving me with Oath Keeper to hold only.

She held it and slashed the air. "It feels the same... I think I'm slowly remembering it." Xion started to swing around the keyblade.

"Great. Let's continue to gather information."

We searched any rooms, mostly empty but with furnitures. No one was inside. We also met many heartlesses on our ways.

"This... hahh... castle is so big!" Xion puffed, as she finished the last heartless in the group that came before us.

"I know right... I think we already explored the majority of it." I took out a full bottle of water as I was getting thirsty. "Want some?" I pointed my bottle at Xion.

"Ah, sure. I could totally drink a ton of water right now!" She took my bottle and started drinking it. She drank half of the water in the bottle, leaving me some to drink as well. "Thanks." She smiled, passing me my bottle back.

"No problem." I drank the rest of the water and felt more refreshed. "I think it's time to RTC now. Let's head back?" I called my keyblades off. Both disappeared off our hands.

"Sure!"

I nodded. I summoned a Corridor of Darkness and as I was about to get in, another horde of heartless appeared. Not realizing this, one came at me from behind.

"Roxas!" Xion shouted.

CLANG!

"...?!" Looking behind me, I saw a familiar keyblade. "Xion?! Your keyblade's back!" Looking so surprised, I didn't expect her keyblade to be back today...

"Y-Yeah! Let's finish them off first!" She deflected the heartless and countered it.

I re-summoned my keyblades as well, helping Xion defeat the heartlesses. We stood back to back.

"Let's go!"

"Roger that!"

We both launched at opposite directions and slashed our way through, defeating them all easily. It was only those mini heartlesses so they didn't give much challenge.

"Haha! Yeeeeeeeah!" I walked towards Xion, giving her a high five.

"We make a great team!" She grinned.

"Yup. And what's better is, you got your keyblade back! Axel would be happy if he hears about this." I dismissed the keyblades and held both of her hands. Her hands were cuffed into mine, making her keyblade point upwards.

"Hehe, yup. It's thanks to you! And Axel too!" Her cheeks were getting pink.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" A clamorous shout was heard again, with loud stomps coming on our way.

"Oh, crap! Let's go!" We both ran into the dark portal and soon, the portal disappeared as well.

"Well, that was close. He rings too much decibels for my ears, sometimes." I sighed.

"Ehehe! I know right."

"Anyways, once we get back, I have something to show you."

"Show me? What is it?" She asked, looking at me.

"A small bird. It's random but I decided to look after one!" I grinned.

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed too rushed, I just wanted to get this arc done with. Heh, I felt the needs of Roxas having a mini pet. I was also given a small birdie a few months ago, randomly and suddenly! It was a birthday present though. YES, I NAMED HIM ROXAS. HE WAS YELLOW, THEREFORE, GIVEN THE NAME ROXAS. ^-^**

**And to the anonymous person who PMed me, yes, I'm thinking of making another fanfic with the lovely couple, Rokushi! I'm thinking of making it into a whole different story. Not anything to do with the whole heartless thing. Maybe. Well, I'm open to suggestions, so...**

**Yes, I changed some bits to the original story line so I hope you guys don't mind too much!**

**Anyway! Please review~ Reviews are my motivation to this story and how fast I can be motivated enough to update!**


	11. A friend? Or foe?

~Day 117~

It is day 117 now. Days has been going fast and it's getting closer and closer to the promise I will finally be able to fulfill.

Washing my face and hair, I wipe both with my towel. Leaving the towel hanging on my hair with a plain black shirt on, I stare at the mirror. I begin to remember the things that happened to Xion. Looking at myself with eyes full of killing intent to Xemnas, I threw a fist onto the mirror, shattering many bits of glasses. Thinking of Xemnas really gets me fired up. "Ugh." My knuckles start to bleed as I pull back my hand to wash it again. As I pour water onto my injured hand, it gave sharp pain. Luckily no glasses stuck in.

"Sigh... well that was stupid of me." I lightly slap both of my cheeks with both hands. "Oh crap, I'm getting late!" I quickly bandage my hands and wore my coat on.

As I was about to step out of the door, I quickly went to look at the bathroom again, fixing my hair. It was still a bit wet but I fixed the frizzly parts. It'll probably go up by itself as soon as everything dries anyway.

Almost stepping out of the door again, I turned around and dashed towards my recently new pet. Forgot to feed him.

"Here you go! Don't eat too much... Xion said I wasn't a great pet owner for making you a bit too chubby. But you're not even that fat! I mean, more food means more proteins, right?!"I filled lots of rices onto the bowl and refilled some more water.

The bird took a step and fell down on it's back.

"Okay, maybe you're a bit fat... UGHH! WHAT AM I KIDDING! LOOK AT THAT BELLY. XION'S RIGHT! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO... what if it dies from obesity?!" Panicking, I reduced the rice I poured down and shut the cage.

"Chirp, chirp!" The bird looked angry, flapping it's wings. It flew for a second there but the weight was too much to handle.

"DAMNIT! SORRY BIRDY, I MUST GO! Saix will yell at me. Don't eat too much! Oh, and I should probably give you a name. I'll think of a name for you once I get back from my mission! I better not see the plate being empty! See you for later!"

"Chirp, chirp!" That probably meant 'Bye~ heh, oh don't you worry, you WILL see the plate empty!'.

Heading to the Grey Area now, no one was there. There was only Saix. He was looking outside. Probably looking at that stupid huge heart shaped moon. Walking towards him, he turns around and looks at me with the same look of his. It never changes.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"You're late. And they're doing their missions as they came at the RIGHT time to receive them and left." Saix starts to flip his clipboard.

"Yes, yes, sorry... so what's my mission for today?"

Ugh, sometimes he's such an ass. Or should I say he IS one.

"Your mission for today is just heart collecting at Agrabah."

"What... only heart collecting?" I whispered to myself, looking away, disappointed.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Whatever. Get on with your mission and start immediately." Saix looked more ticked.

I nodded and turned around to the exit. Lame... I was expecting some kind of new big boss! Oh well...

Opening the dark corridor to Agrabah, I suddenly remembered where I'm going. Agrabah, one of the places I dislike. As I walked onto the pathway with darkness surrounded by it, I slapped my forehead. "That place is sooooooo hot... and worst of all, wearing this coat makes it even more hotter." I pouted as I reach towards the exit.

As I got out of the portal, suddenly a strong wind came gushing at my face as well as my body. I covered my eyes with my arms as the wind continued to blow into my face. Great way to start off, isn't it?

"Hot...!" The strong hot wind stopped blowing and finally, I was able to see again. I look around, seeing the huge entrance door to the village. I enter in and found many people around already. "So many people today..." Putting on my hood up first, I walked around the people. Many of them were selling their merchandise, chatting around or kids playing together.

I wandered around each alleys, finding many heartless spawning wherever I went. More and more heartless continuously spawned as they only waited for their deaths. My face started dripping with sweat. Stumbling into a dead end, as I was about to walk back, I bumped into a huge fat heartless. Another two spawned at each of my side, left and right.

"Pfft..." The heartless reminded me of something. "Ahahahahah!" I bursted out laughing. The fat heartless I bumped into threw a huge fist at me but I was of course, faster. So I dodged and kept my distance.

"Woah~ Calm down. Yep yep, the shape and fatness are definitely similar. But this guy's size is more huge.." Talking about my yellow canary, all three of them came rushing towards me with it's fist ready for me to be punched. Jumping into the air, I summoned my keyblades and landed onto the middle heartless's head. I jumped again, taking a small leap right behind it.

Before the heartless was able to turn around, I continuously slashed its behind and as for the finishing move, I lunged both keyblades into its body. It disappeared with a huge dark mist dissolving fast into the air.

Two left. Both threw their fists in unison at me but only had their fists hit onto the air. I crouched down and slashed the left heartless but as I remembered, it was ineffective. Slashing the stomach made my keyblade deflect and made me took a step back. Jumping up high again, landing behind him, I made a 5 meter distance between the heartless and me.

I took a quick breathe and two long pillar with pointy ends formed onto my right in mid air. It was shining brightly with its colours as blue and white. It was pointing towards the heartless's back. As it was about to turn around, I raised my hand up and sliced the air, pointing towards the heartless. The pillars accelerated and pierced through the heartless leaving with two holes. As always, it disappeared shortly after severe damage has been done to it.

One more heartless was left. As soon as I looked around for the heartless that was left, suddenly, behind me I felt a strong impact. I was sent into the air,crashing onto the hard stoned walls.

"Kuhh...!" I coughed a few times. I looked around and found that heartless. It must of ran towards behind me and hit me with his stomach...

I was bleeding already. My forehead was bleeding and had a few cuts. I was surprised I shattered the wall into lumpy rocks.

"Sheesh! Giving me too much troubles... oww, my head hurts already." I wiped off the blood dripping onto my eyes. I stood up, wanting this to end now. Getting serious, I accelerated towards it but as I was a few more feet away coming into contact with the heartless, I swiftly moved to its side and then got behind it.

"Aeroga!" I yelled and violent winds started to form. It started to pierce the heartless leaving it with deep cuts. After the winds has done its job, I slashed its back two times, leaving an X mark before it disappeared.

I think I've improved greatly with my magic over the last 67 days I came here. I took out a potion out of my pocket and drank. Cuts that weren't deep started to heal fast but I still had to wipe the remaining blood it lost.

"Thirsty... I could so use some water right now." Following my desires, I went to town and looked for people selling some water.

I soon found one as one yelled, "WATER! FRESH, COLD WATER FOR SALE!". I walked towards the shop and found an old man with a moustache on. He was wearing a turban and light clothing.

"Hello, traveller! Might you be interested in our water? We sell cheaper than any other stores!" He took out a bottle of water inside the box filled with more water bottles.

I can't trust that 'cheaper than any other stores' but I was too lazy to find more shops to bargain because of the heat.

"Yeah, I'll buy one. How much for one?" I took out my wallet, counting how much I can spend. I still had my hood on, making me sweat even more.

"That'll be only 30 munny!" He holds out both the bottle and his free hand, waiting for that munny to be on his hand.

We exchanged and finally, as soon as I held the bottle, I stuffed my mouth with water. I should keep some water with me next time.

Turning around and still drinking my water, my eyes caught on something.

Someone wearing an organization coat walked passed me but didn't notice me. I stopped drinking and put the lid back on.

"Huh...? I'm pretty sure I was the only one assigned to this world." Still looking at the mysterious person, I ran towards it and grabbed its wrist.

We both had our hoods on so I couldn't see the face properly. The person turned around but neither of us could see each others faces. Shortly, that person pulled its wrist back by force and got free from my custody.

"H-Hey!" I yelled. The mysterious hooded person ran towards the nearest alley, trying to lose me.

"Could it be...?" I thought for a second and soonly chased after the mysterious person and soon saw him/her on a dead end.

"Hah! It's a dead end for you. Who are you?!" I pointed out.

"None of your business." White particles started to form on his hand. It's shaping into a... keyblade?!

"Wah..." It can't be! Is it him...? The imposter? The imposter that made Xion go through hard times?! I need to see to this.

Calling out for my keyblades also, he/she also looked shocked. Probably because I was a keyblade wielder as well? Whatever.

Soon, that person looked angry and came dashing towards me. He/she took a swing at me, but I was able to dodge it. As I dodged it, I held out my Oblivion on my right hand and trusting that person to dodge it, I lunged my keyblade to its head. The mysterious person dodged it just as I expected and my keyblade knocked his hood down.

"Tch." He took a step back.

White, medium long hair reaching to his shoulder tips with aquamarine eyes... he looked familiar for some reason. My head suddenly throbbed with sharp pain. Luckily, he resorted to retreating as his identity was found out. It seemed like he was also out of time.

I dropped my two keyblades to the ground and soon dissolved into white particles. I fell down to both of my knee, holding my head. It's throbbing with pain.

"Ughh?! Why... is my head hurting...?!" More pain ran and soon, I was pulling out hair of my own.

'_C'mon, ****. You've got to pull it together...' _

"W-What?! What is this.. I can hear voices in my head!" For some reason, it was hard for me to breathe.

Suddenly, an image came through my head.

'_When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!' _

This person... white hair, aquamarine eyes.

...

Wait, what?! HIM...?

More voices came through my ears.

"_Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory...or oblivion. So, ****...are you ready? Do you remember before? We stood facing each other on opposite sides of that door. Now we stand side-by-side. Let's go home together this time._"

No mistake... it IS him. But why... why can't I hear that word? Are these some of my memories from my past life? Was this guy... my 'friend'?

Soon, the pain stopped. The voices and images also stopped. A sweat dropped onto the ground from my face.

There are so many questions I need answering... but I've already noticed it long before. The organization is hiding something about me from my past life. I'm definite that Axel knows too... I always knew people hid things from me but no matter how much I tried, it was never revealed through asking.

"DAMMIT!" I punched the ground and my eyes started to blur. "Why... even HE is hiding it from me. I thought... I thought we were good friends!" As I blinked, a tear dropped and surfaced onto the sand. Noticing this, I rubbed my eyes and found those watery stuff again.

"What is this... did the sand get into my eyes?" I continued to rub my eyes as more water formed onto it. "Why's everyone keeping secrets from me...". I stood up and gained my balance again. I've asked the organization many times if they knew about my past self. But I didn't get a damn good answer. They should definitely know who I was if they were careful about picking their members to be let into the team.

"If even Axel won't tell me... I'll find out my own." It was almost time to RTC. Though I've already achieved the quota for today, I continued to hunt down more heartless. I didn't feel like seeing anyone's faces right now. I didn't even feel like talking so I wasn't in the mood to go to the clock tower.

I didn't know who to trust anymore although Xion was also being kept from the truth about her true self.

* * *

**Yep... chapter has ended.**

**To Yakusoku-Xion: WHAT, are you serious?! I never knew Namine could transform into a bird! Yes, I did randomly thought about it, LOL.  
**

**To dude1590: OH, how could I forget... thanks for pointing this out! Wish I remembered this earlier! One of the greatest line too... :'(**

**To Angelamongstars: YEAH! ROKUSHI ALL THE WAAAAAY~!**

**Anyways. I kind of changed some of the original story background again so I hope you guys don't mind that too much. No more changing now! SO. The next chapter shall be uploaded in the next 1-2 days. Been busy with SACS so I'll definitely find time to get the next chapter up. :)**

**SO LIKE YEAH. REVIEWS ARE MOST DEFINITELY WELCOMED AND THANKS FOR READING~! ^-^**


	12. Secluded

Day 118.

I'm tired. It was morning. Forcefully getting myself out of my bed, I did a few exercises to become fully awake.

As I finished warming up, I walked over to my mini table where I had put my bird cage hanging.

"Oz. Your name is now Oz." I held a small smile, pouring his breakfast in. "Man. You wouldn't believe this. Yesterday, I got a lecture from Saix for getting back late. But he should totally thank me though! I tripled the heartless quota... just that I didn't realize the time."

"Chirp, chirp, chirp!" Oz jumped, flapping his wings.

I sat on my bed. My body still ached a bit from yesterday's work.

"Well anyways. I'm going to shapen you up!" I looked over to -. He flapped his wings, biting one of the poles on the cage.

"H-Hey! Attitude, mister!" I pointed to him. "Anyway. It's time for a mission again... like always. See you around." I waved left the room.

Skipping breakfast, I went to the Grey Area straight away.

I still felt a bit horrible. I stayed up all night thinking about that person. I just can't figure it out. If he had something to do with my past life... I really want to know. But the problem is, how will I see that person again? And how will I deal the other members here... ugh! My head started hurting again. I slapped both of my cheeks.

As I enter the Grey Area, a big board sign was hanging on the window.

"Operations closed for vacations" I read them aloud.

Ah... I remember something like this. We get a day off... a bit of a let down since I was kind of looking forward to the missions for today.

I quickly head off to the breakfast room, grabbing some bread to eat. After filling up my stomach, I walked around the castle, seeing the door open at Demyx's room. I took a small peek to see what he was up to.

"Huh? Oh, hey Roxas, man!" Oh crap he saw me. That's what I get for being curious. "Did you see? We all got a day off!" He made a 'TADAA!' sound on his Sitar.

"Yeah... so you're going to just sit around here just playing on your Sitar?" I asked, placing my right hand on my hips. Demyx... he probably knows about the 'truth' about my past life as well.

"Yeah, man!" He grins and wipes his Sitar.

"Hmm. I see. Well have fun then..." As I walked off, Demyx started playing out his Sitar loudly. "Sheesh... what a nice way to use your time. Though I can't complain myself... I DO remember that I ate sea salt ice cream the whole day spending my 1 day vacation..." I slapped myself at my disappointment of what I did.

"Oh, hey Roxas. You saw the board, too right? A familiar voice came behind me. I turned around, seeing Axel and Xion.

"Yeah, I did. A vacation... so what are you guys going to do?" I asked, knowing Axel's answer for sure.

"Well. Me? Sleep. And once I'm done with that, roll over and sleep some more." Axel crossed his arms proudly.

"That's... very nice. How about you, Xion?"

"Hmm. I'm thinking of going to go and learn how to get better at using my keyblade!"

"Ohh. Better than Axel's way of spending his TIME on his vacation. By the way, Axel..."

"Yeah?" Axel replied

"I was just wondering... if you know anything about my past life?" I asked with hope while looking at Axel seriously in the eyes. If he dodges this question... I don't know what I'll do. I really am getting sick and tired of all the secret keeping.

"..." Axel looked seriously for a moment there but started laughing. "Ahaha, didn't you ask me this before? I told you, I don't know anything. Heh, anyways what are you going to do for today?"

Disappointed, I unconsciously clenched my fists, squeezing my gloves . He lied to me, yet again. I had some hopes of Axel telling me... but why is it that no one wants to tell me...? Is it that bad? That just makes me more curious.

"Roxas?" Xion waved her hands while I stared at the ground.

"Ah, m-me? I guess... I'll go find something to do." I looked away. Guess I'll go hunt that imposter for clues for now...

"Something to do? Let me guess, sea salt ice cream?" Xion giggled.

"Oh, ermm.. y-yeah! How'd you know?!" I pretended to go along.

"Well, it's so like you!" Xion laughed.

"Hehe... I guess you're right. Well I'll just go get going now. See you guys later!" I just wanted to leave right now... I didn't want to see Axel right now.

I forcefully smiled and waved away.

* * *

**Ookay, sorry for the small chapter guys! I DID say I'd update in the next 2 days ish but I'm a bit busy at the moment. **

**SO. Because this chapter was short, by tomorrow, I'll be uploading the next chapter with the usual 1-2k ish words. **

**DON'T KEEEL MEEEEEEEEE! *Goes back with my BIO SAC*. 4 days ago, found out my SAC result and now we're doing another SAC so fast! FJNBASKJDSAD. **

**Oh, and I'm glad you guys are liking this! -Not very confident to my stories- NEWAY, I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO KEEP WAITING FOR STORIES TO UPDATE. THEREFORE, I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE FAST AND FINISH THIS STORY! And thank you Moogsie for the suggestion! I think I might do it!**

**Oh and for those who are wondering, I chose the name Oz for Roxas's little bird because his yellow-ness just reminded me of Oz from Pandora Hearts! Great manga, it is~!**


	13. An encounter

As my foot reached out of the dark corridor, a blow of hot wind came dashing through my body.

Agrabah. I came to visit again to see if I might be able to spot that imposter in case he came back.

Which is unlikely... but it's worth a try. So I appeared to be summoned in some alley of the town.

"AHHHH!" A loud voice was heard outside of this alley.

I came dashing with my hood on to see what that scream was about.

"I-It's okay. We got this!" A young adult came dashing onto the heartless, striking it with his scimitar sword. "Hahh!" The small heartless vanishes into thick air.

"Are you alright, Mor?!" He dashes towards the girl who's fainted. "Mor?!" He shakes her body.

"Ren...?" I step in closer to be concealed.

"Wha- who goes there?!" Ren points his scimitar at me. "Are you one of their bosses?!" He looks at me cautiously.

"N-No! I was just passing by... is she alright?"

"Does she look alright? Ugh, turning our guards off for a second and this happens!"

"Well... why not go look for an inn so she could rest properly?" I suggested.

"Hmm. No need to look one. We just recently came here, hoping to stay for a week or so. And by the way, how'd you know my name?" He narrowed his eyebrows.

Oh crap.

"W-Well, erm... *cough* a hunch? Yeah, a hunch!" I pointed upwards.

"What?! A hunch? You're a weird one. Well whatever, I'm going to take my sister back to the inn now. But I can't carry her at the same time with our goods..."

"Hmm. Where's your inn? I'll help." I smiled, though my face was concealed with my hood. I didn't think I'd ever see Ren again. He looks pretty happy with his sister.

"R-Really? A stranger who comes out of no where with his HOOD on offers to help?

"Ah, oh my bad. Not a very great first impression, huh?" I chuckled, putting off my hood. I came towards him and motioned for a handshake. "I'm Roxas."

"Well, hello Roxas. I'm REN as you already know." We had a handshake. "Let's get to the inn now. She's going to need water." Ren piggy backed her on his back.

I took one his huge back pack and placed it on my back. He started trailing off to the direction of wherever his inn was.

I just smiled, knowing that he's doing okay. Except he was just attacked by now. I quickly caught up to him and soon walked with him.

"Ren, you're strong." I smiled at him.

"Really? I trained a lot just so I could protect her when we travel! We've always wanted to travel and we've been to many different kinds of places now!" He grinned.

About 15 minutes of walking has passed and we've now reached to our destination.

The inn looked old but it seemed to be packed with other people aboard. "Well, let's get in." Ren walked in and walked up stairs.

I followed.

As we walked, we passed a few rooms. Ren stopped walking to a specific door. He fiddled around for his pocket as I heard the sounds of the key rattling. He held up his key, opening his door and motioned for me to get inside as well.

"Ooh. Quite spacious." I looked around. 2 beds, a couch, tables, chairs, lots of other home stuff were in there. "So this is what inns looked like inside... never been in an inn before."

"Really? Heh, now you have." He placed his sister gently to the other side of the bed, grabbing some wet towel after. He then placed it on her forehead.

"So, Ren. Why do you guys travel?" I sat on the other empty bed.

"Well... ever since we were kids, we were always locked up in our houses. Our guardians didn't allow us to even go out... and now, we got free of him. My sister and I decided to travel to many different kinds of places to see what kind of worlds can exist out there. We really loved exploring new kinds of places." He smiled and took out a bottle of water. "How about you? What were you doing?" He opened his bottle and drank.

"Uhh... I came to look for someone." I scratched my head, looking away.

"Oh, really? What did that person look like? Maybe I can help." He sat next to me.

"Hmm." I placed my hands on my chin, recalling the events. "He wore a coat like this. And... he was a bit taller than me."

"Hmm, I don't know... the coat, for some reason is a bit familiar to me. But I don't think I've seen that person. Sorry."

Of course... it's a very low chance. Especially that guy must've been all stealthy. "Ahh no, it's okay..."

"Haha, well still. You helped me and I can't help you on that one..."

"What, are you kidding me! I'm like indebted to you!" I suddenly stood up and pointed to him. I mean like, HE was the main reason I was able to come here in the first place... if he didn't show up... I don't know what I would've done after Xion died...

Red made that what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about face. "Err. Roxas, are you alright?" I placed his hands on my forehead.

"Ah. Woops. Eheh, it's nothing. Ren, I really like you!" I grinned

I really liked Ren. Easy going guy and a like-able one. It was all thanks to him I'm sitting here right now, doing what I need.

"W-What? What are you saying all of a sudden!" Ren blushed.

"Hehe. Well anyways, I think I'm going to go out now. I need to get back on track." I stretched up and walked towards the door.

"Ah, well thanks again for helping me out! I won't forget this, buddy." He smiled.

"Me too. I hope we'll see again!" We bid farewell to each other as I left.

Well. Meeting Ren again set me off with a good mood. Made me forget a bit about what happened in the morning, at least.

Getting outside of the inn, looks like more people were outside. I quickly put on my hoodie and walked to an alley nearby.

"Looks like I've already explored most of the places here... didn't see him at all, though." I raised my hand and in front of it, a dark portal started to form. I wonder what his motives are, anyway...

I enter in the portal, leading to Halloween Town.

But as time passed by, I searched around Halloween Town, finding no clues of him yet. I even encountered one of those big strong heartless. I managed to pull through it anyway.

Searching from town to town was tiring.

As I found nothing in Halloween Town, I headed to Twilight Town now.

I was a bit worn out so I went to go buy some ice cream and sat down on one of the benches close to me.

"Hmph. Don't worry, I'll beat him anytime." A boy who looked to be around my age walked passed me. He had baggy pants with a blue vest and also had a jacket that's white. He also wore a beanie on top of his blonde hair.

He walked towards my right and behind him, 2 people followed him as if he was the leader. As he walked, he stopped mid-way and looked at me.

"Hey, you. You look suspicious. I've never seen you in town before. Who are you?" I crossed his arms and his gang looked at me.

Well, he looks like the rude type. I didn't really have an obligation to answer and I was too tired to talk. I just wanted to enjoy my sweet time with this sea salt ice cream right now. So I continued to bite my ice cream, with my hood on.

"H-Hey! No one ignores me!" He steps closer to me. "Who are you! I'm the Disciplinary Committee of this town!" He shakes his fists to me.

I sighed. I stood up, "I'm just a normal traveler who just came here to eat ice cream. There, happy?" I bowed down sarcastically and sat down again.

"Tch! Well, whatever. You better not cause any troubles in this town." He walked off, looking annoyed along with his gang.

He must really be ticked. Whatever.

The sun was already almost setting but I still had no luck with the imposter. Damn. I guess I'll just stop for today... might as well head off to the clock tower to meet Xion. And Axel too... I rolled my eyes.

And so, I went to the clock tower, finding Xion already there. She was already eating her sea salt ice cream.

She hasn't noticed me so I snuck up behind her. So I got behind her and grabbed her shoulders, scaring her. "BOO!" I shook her.

"AHHH!" She turns around, "What- Roxas! You really scared me!" Xion pouted.

"Hehe. Mission, success!" I sat down next to her.

"Pfft. So how'd you go off today?" She looks at me, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Not too great. I traveled to a few worlds but I didn't find what I was looking for. But I met an old friend." I smiled happily.

"Old friend? That's new!"

"Ahaha... well, what about you?"

"I recently learned how to get better at using my Limit Break!"

"Ooh~ That's great!" I stared onto the hot red sun setting down. It didn't hurt too much looking at it when it sets. Thinking of the sun's shape, it deeply reminded me of something... "OH, CRAP! Oz! I forgot to put more food!"

Xion laughs. "Ehehe, he sure does seem to be loosening up his belly."

"Y-Yeah! All thanks to the great owner, me! Anyway, I think I'll go and feed him!" I stood up and as I walked to the direction of the door while looking back at Xion, I bumped into something.

"Ah, Roxas." Axel looked at me.

Ehh great. "Oh, ermm. Hey Axel. How was rolling in the bed all day?"

"Did you have to ask? I experienced yet another great moment of my life." Axel chuckles.

"Ahaha... well anyways, I'll see you later also. I need to go feed Oz!"

"Ooh. Bad owner! Starving your pet like that..."

"WELL! If I put too much food for the next meal at the same time, he'll eat it!" I summoned a dark corridor leading to my room. "Well, see you guys later!"

I ran straight onto the pathway of darkness and reached out to the exit eventually.

"Great timing. Good thing I left when Axel was just about to come..." I sighed. I opened my door and walked towards my bird cage. I don't even know how to act with Axel now.

As I stepped closer to the bird cage, Oz was sleeping already.

"Geez, so lazy like Axel. Always sleeping too." I opened the small cage door and poured some food beside the table.

I walked towards my bed and fell on top of it on purpose, landing on my back. I was sleepy and tired. So I decided to rest my eyes for a few minutes... but that lead me to falling asleep quickly.

...

Waking up suddenly, I realize I had fallen asleep.

"Ugh... I didn't plan to even sleep yet." I looked at the clock on my wall and it was 8 a.m. My eyes widened. It's morning already?! Guess I slept for the whole night as soon as I closed my eyes... Oh well.

And so, I continued to do my missions successfully as weeks passed by.

But what I realized was, each day, I was getting closer to the truth.

But as I got closer... I found myself getting into bigger troubles.

And more troubles... slowly broke me down inside.

~Day 149~

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUEDDDDD!**

**Anyways! To AngelamongtheStars, yes, a SAC is like a test thing... and omigosh! I didn't realize I put a capital S on sitar... thanks for pointing it out! I'm also a grammar freak when it comes to grammer... . And Daebaku, you're right. BIO IS THE SHIZ! I did okay on it, got exactly 80%. I was aiming for 90+ though ._."  
**

**At dude1590, I'm also a big fan of Rokushi. I mean like, out of the other 412312 couples I like, Rokushi is my number 1! No joke! THEY TOTES DESERVE EACH OTHER. SO EXPECT DEVELOPMENTS BETWEEN THEM IN THE NEARING FUTURE. :)  
**

**And thank you to the others for reviewing! Until then! ^_^**


	14. An important day

~DAY 149~

"Day 149..." I look at myself in the mirror, scratching my head. "Hmm... I get the feeling something important happens in this day." As I left the bathroom, I went and headed straight towards my mission as always.

Of course, Saix is always there just flipping through his papers of work. I walked towards him, looking around the room checking who's here.

"Mornin, dude!" Demyx yelled out, sitting on the couch lazily with his sitar.

I looked over to him. "Morning."

"Roxas. Today you'll be collecting hearts in Halloween Town. Get ready immediately."

Oh sheesh. Saix, for some reason looks more grumpy today.

"Alright. I'll get going, then..." I left the Grey Area and teleported to Halloween Town using the dark corridor.

I sigh. "More heart collecting... fuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

And so, I started collecting them heartless's hearts. A pun? No? Okay.

Hours have gone passed by and so, I was able to reach the quota. I went back to town and took a seat on the bench. Taking a short rest, I noticed myself looking at a very annoying sight already.

"HAHAH! It's your fault for being too slow."

"Noo, wait for meeee!"

"Huh, who's this?" He comes closer. "OH! HEY GUYS, ROXSUX IS HERE!" Lock pointed to me.

"Oh great.. it's the stupid trio. And it's ROXAS, for your information." I face-palmed.

"HUH? REALLY? EHEHEH, LET'S GO SHOW HIM OUR NEW TRICK!" Shock suggested.

I sighed.

Pretending to have a watch, I looked over to my wrist. "Ah! Looks like it's time for me to get going. See you guys." I summoned a dark corridor and smiled to them. "Bye bye~" I grinned, waving my hands. Oh, the joy of having to escape one of the factors that give you a headache. I took a step back and was engulfed onto the portal.

Anyways, I started walking and soon got to Twilight Town.

But still, I still have this uneasy feeling on me. I get the feeling that I'm forgetting something...

"UGHH!" I slapped myself. "Maybe ice cream can cure this problematic feeling! Wait, what feeling? Ugh, what am I talking about. Whatever, time to go for some ice cream, anyways."

Walking towards the clock tower, I bought 6 ice creams along way.

"Well... someone's looking happy." A familiar voice came from behind.

"Axel! You're back. Well there was a discount on the ice creams so I bought 6 ice creams. 2 for each." We started walking together towards the clock tower.

"Oho. Shouting us now, aye?"

"Well, I'm feeling kind at the moment so... anyway, how was your 2nd trip to that Castle of Oblivion?"

"Eh. Let's just get to the clock tower and start eating. I'm hungry."

And so, we arrived at the usual spot and started eating our ice creams.

"Wonder where's Xion. These ice creams will start to melt..." I took a big bite of my ice cream.

"Yeah. She sure is taking her time."

5 minutes later...

"Oookay. Her ice creams really are starting to melt. Guess she's not coming, then." I took the ice cream Xion was suppose to eat and started eating them. I gave the other to Axel.

"Mmm. Maybe something came up." Axel stared onto the skies.

"Probably..."

Suddenly, this uneasy feeling came again. Taking the last bite of my ice cream, my head snapped.

"?!"

"Hm? What's up?" Axel looked over.

Oh no... don't tell me. Today is when Xion...!

"Hellooo?" Axel poked my cheeks.

"Ahh, nothing. I just remembered something I needed to do. I'll go ahead now, I'll see you later?" I stood up, opening the dark corridor immediately.

"Uhh... okay? See you later, then." Axel raised his hands, showing that see-you-later gesture.

"Yeah."

Once I'd entered, I dashed my way to the exit of the corridor and entered the Grey Area.

"Please... please give me another chance!" Xion yelled, having her hood up.

"We can't afford to expend any more chances on you. You were a mistake we never should've made." Saix noticed me and narrowed his eyebrows back to Xion and left.

Xion looked towards the ground almost looking like she was about to cry.

Dammit... how could I forget about this day...!

I stepped closer to her. "Xion..."

"!" Xion looked behind her. "Roxas?!"

I stepped closer to her.

Xion looked down again and ran off, not bearing to look at me.

"Xion, wai-... great. Not good. So they already met... I was suppose to prevent that!" I slammed my fist onto the wall, causing a few cracks.

What a bad day. As I walked out of the Grey Area, Luxord came in.

"Ah. Those cracks..." Luxord looked at me.

"What?" I stared in anger.

Luxord took a step back. "N-Nothing!" He had both of his hands waving in the air.

I walked off and went to my room. I fell purposely on my bed and started thinking.

"Chirp, chirp!"

"Shush, Oz."

"..."

I looked over to Oz. He was just standing there, looking at me. Woah, he really did shush.

"Sighhhh~ Oz. Xion's in trouble.. and I wasn't able to prevent it. Ughh! Whatever, I'll definitely take care of that guy before they meet again..." I scrunched up my pillow and closed my eyes to sleep.

~Day 150~

"Mm... why do I smell the smell of markers?" I open up my eyes. "GUAHHH!" I shot myself up sitting down on the bed.

I wiped my cheek randomly and found some black marks on my finger.

"Still fresh, huh." Dam dusks.

As I stood up and stretched, I walked over to Oz for his breakfast.

"WOOOOOOOAHH! OZ! HAVE YOU BECOME A VICTIM TOO?!" I stared at his sleeping face. It seems that... the dusks have also started to target my poor Oz! Oz had 2 huge circles drawn on both his eyes and had some flashy mascaras.

"Pfft..." I started to laugh. I poured down his food onto his bowl. "That should be it for now. I'll wash you later." I smiled to him.

After finishing my daily morning routine, I went to Saix for my mission today. Ugh, Saix. How could he keep calling Xion a mistake... HE is the mistake, the way I see it.

Walking towards him, he had his arms crossed as he looked over to the window.

"Soo, what's my mission today?" I said uninterestingly.

Saix turned around with his cold stare already on his face. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Your mission is just to eliminate another threat. A strong heartless appeared in Twilight Town so take care of it now before it's able to harm more."

"Alright, then." I walked off fast, not wanting any longer in this horrible atmosphere.

And so, I looked around town and quickly spotted the threat. "So it was just another dark side, huh..."

I ran up and luckily, there wasn't anyone nearby. I dashed to his direction and ended him in a flash.

"Hmm. Seems like I finish a bit too fast..."

10 minutes later...

"Ookay. Why am I here again..." I sighed.

I was sitting up the clock tower, eating ice cream again.

"I should go train up a bit. Being always on the clock tower..."

"Oh, hey. Still no Xion?" Axel appeared behind me.

"Yeah. Still no Xion..." I looked down, looking at the roofs of the buildings.

Axel walked towards my right and sat down.

"Xion mad at you or something?"

"Wahh- No! Wait, maybe. How'd you know, though?" I looked at him, in surprised.

"Well. Because you're not complicated. But don't take it personal, most nobodies aren't."

"You mean... real people are more complex than us?" I scratched my head.

"Well, sure! Especially if they were real and female. That's like double dose of complicated." Axel chuckled.

"So what about a nobody girl like Xion?"

"Single dose."

"I am so lost." I said, hopelessly.

"Well, just remember. Girls are complicated. You can't press the wrong buttons."

"Pshh. Like I'm suppose to know what the right ones are." I sighed.

I stared onto the orangey red sky.

I wonder... what Xion could be doing at the moment. Xion... just keep holding on. I'll definitely destroy that problem soon...

* * *

**Sorry if it took quite a while for me to update another chapter! But anyways, yesyes, I've been a bit busy but I'll try to get back into my normal updating days! **

**AND OHH YES! I'm going to Japan in one week, meaning I'll be able to find some Kingdom Hearts merchandise! In Australia, you don't get to see much soo... CHHYEAAAAAH! just thought I wanted to share this, anyways. :)**

**SO LIKE YEAH. DO REVIEW, PLEASE. C:**


	15. I'm perfectly sane

~Day 150~

"Roxas. Your mission today will be done with Xigbar as you two will head over to the Beast's Castle and eliminate a giant heartless posing a threat." Saix says with the same old, dull voice.

Xigbar looks at me for a second at my right, "Hmpf, I got the brat again." He faces to the ground with his eyes closed.

I lower my eyebrows, "Is that suppose to be a bad thing? Let's just go already..."

Xigbar and I had started heading to our target for today. My mind was all about Xion mostly, though along way. These days, I've been up all night thinking of ways to prevent Xion's death, to kill Xemnas and his minions, what to do with the organization, and so many more. There's so many things I must carry out to do... I let out a small sigh as I lower my head.

I feel Xigbar gazing at me. "Well, we're here at the castle now. Let's finish this quick." Xigbar walks right up ahead in front of me.

As we walked and walked, hours as passed as we searched for the giant heartless. It was eventually found and was killed on sight immediately as soon as we spotted it. No serious injuries, event has happened and the work was done smoothly.

After the heartless was defeated, there was silence. Xigbar then summons a dark corridor, making it clear that he's leaving right away to RTC. As Xigbar has almost stepped into the dark corridor, I halted him, "Wait."

Xigbar turns around, looking at me with no facial expressions. He stared at me, waiting for me to say something to him.

"I wanna know something. Back then... when we sparred." I clenched onto my keyblade, still in my hands. "What did you mean by me being too soft?"

Xigbar keeps his silence for a few seconds, "Hmpf. That all you were asking?" A smirk appears on his face.

"Tell me." I gave out a serious expression as I've always wanted to know. I needed to know many more ways and possibilities for me to become stronger. "So? What is it?" I take a step closer.

"It means what it means. You're soft. And you know it." Xigbar crosses his arms, "You want to get into details? I'm talking about how you hold back too much. I know you've been trying to get stronger. It's obvious and I can tell that you're lusting for power for some reason I don't know why. But why would you need power for? I don't see any reason you'd lust for it... well not that I care too much about it."

"Me? Lusting for power? I wouldn't call it lust... I... just want power to protect people! Is that bad?!_" I can't believe it. Lust?_ "Tch..." I look away from his face.

"It's lust, kid. And by the looks of it, it won't be protecting people... more like the power to HURT them. Haha." Xigbar chuckles. "You want to know how to get stronger then? Or as strong as Xemnas? How about you stop holding back and release more of your hatred? I can see right through you. You're filled with hatred and anger, you just won't show it. To get stronger, you need to pour out all the darkness within you to the opponent and let them see how much you're suffering. DON'T care for others, because that'll only give you hassles in the end."

"What... hatred? Not caring for others? What are you talking about...?" I keep silent for a few seconds, thinking what the heck is he talking about? Hatred? Anger? Haha... this is making me really crazy. Oh no... I think I'm going to lose my myself.

I step closer into him, placing my right hand onto my head as if I hit myself on the head. "Haha... ahahaha! You're kidding me right? The only reason why I'M still sane is because of the certain people around me. The ONLY reason why those people keep ME sane still is because they care for me! As I do for them! So don't go telling me that caring for your loved ones are a burden! Tch...!" I look away to the ground.

Xigbar's eye widen in shock as if he's seeing someone else in front of him. "Wow, kid... you've really changed over the past 150 days. What's gotten into you? And you, sane? Hmpf, the way you are right now is no where near being sane. Look, we're wasting time chatting here. Have you remembered this is the BEAST'S Castle?" Xigbrar turns back around to the dark corridor, "Whatever. I'll say one more thing. You're going to end up alone one day and broken. Trust me." Xigbar steps into the corridor, with himself disappearing into the darkness.

My keyblades disappear off my hands as I just stand still in silence, looking down at the ground. In some parts, he's right... I've changed. I really don't know how I've become like this... sometimes, I tend to lose myself easily now.

"Alone one day... and broken. If that's true... if I have to change myself again once more just to make sure Xion lives... I'll do it. Doesn't matter if Xion hates me. Or even Axel too."

-Back at the castle-

"Chirp, chirp~" Oz jumps up happily.

I stare at the ceiling, on my bed. Thinking of many things again... these days, I've been losing too much sleep. But as I think and think, I make no progress. "Ugh!" I shot up. I'm still in a bad mood after all that with Xigbar. My mind is filled up with all all these thoughts of Xigbar's words. Dammit...

I stood up and walked off my room to get some fresh air.

"Chirp, chirp!" Oz watches me leave across the room.

"I'll come back, Oz..." I smiled at him.

I closed the door as I still hear Oz chirping. I smiled...? For some reason, that was the hardest smile I had put on my face. Anyway, I've decided that I shouldn't be wasting much time any longer. I'll have my last bite of sea salt ice-creams for a while now.

A half an hour as passed as I walk around town, chucking many ice-creams at my mouth. This will be the last time I'll be eating ice-cream I guess... I can't fool too much around anymore. "Time's really precious, huh... make every second count." I look up towards the hot colours of the sky.

*SLAP!*

"?!" I look behind me. Yes, it was I that got slapped.

"Hey there, buddy. Look at you eating all those sea salt ice-creams by yourself, not even inviting your best friend out here!" Axel chuckles and his hand as reached out into the plastic bag with sea salt ice-creams I'm holding.

"H-Hey! What is it, Axel?"

_Of all the times he could've came, it had to be now. Just when I wanted to cool myself down alone... I like Axel but I'd really prefer to be alone at this moment..._

"What kind of question is that? Why do you need to ask someone who's just spending some time with his friend? Heh". Axel elbows my arm, all playful.

_He's being playful. Too playful. Is he trying to cheer me up or something? Am I that easy to read? Ugh dammit, reminding me of THAT guy again._

I let out a sigh.

"I guess you're right. Haha." _Ookay, let's go cheerful Roxas mode switch! I was seriously not in the mood but if I stay like this, Axel will definitely keep bugging me..._

"Soo where's Xion?" Axel took a bite on his ice cream. Well it's actually MY ice cream but that pyro freak stole it.

We began walking down to random streets, with our hoods on.

"Don't know. Haven't seen her today either." I held onto my popsicle stick with a little more pressure.

"I see."

_Xion... just keep holding on. The 'me' now will definitely save you unlike before. I was really clueless back then and that really irritates me. All I did was screw around, not knowing what has been happening all these time. The secrets of the organization hidden from me... we shall see if that'll remain a 'secret' from me from much longer._

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand that was all. Now I'm reeaallyyyy sorry for not updating as fast as I use to. Life has piled up onto me but I WILL definitely get this story finished. I've been waiting for the holidays to come and it's finally holidays here! Which means more time to write.**

**Again, sorry for the slowwwwwww updates! Do expect some more chapters to uploaded in a few days time though ^^**

**Oh and don't forget to leave reviews/comments guys! Until then~**


	16. Her repose

~Day 173~

_It is now day 173 and I had just finished my mission once again, in success. Day by day, I've started to struggle to keep myself up. Maybe I'm just getting better at hiding things that Axel does not fully suspect me of anything yet? Well anyway, recently I have noticed myself emitting more and more dark waves from my body as well as my keyblade. I didn't really care too much about that though but I can tell, I'm getting stronger each day enough for me to kill Xemnas and the other remaining members if they try to stop me._

_As I headed back to RTC, there was only one person in the Grey Area, Saix as always. I always had little hopes of finding Xion coincidentally there but she just wasn't there. Obviously, I knew she was avoiding me. For the last weeks, every time I made eye contacts with her, she looks away. Or even seeing me, she always has to go somewhere else._

_I understood it but I didn't like it at all. Each day, I find myself becoming more and more lonely._

_Humans... are such lonely creatures aren't they? Axel has also been busy these days as well that I hardly see him also. The loneliness... even just the thought of it is so unbearable._

_Anyway, it's day 173... if I remember correctly, Xion should be-_

"Number XIII." Saix had noticed me at the door entrance.

"I've done my mission, Saix." I said in a dull, cold voice as I couldn't be bothered talking.

"...alright, good." Saix didn't bother looking at me and went back to reading some reports.

A very familiar lanky man walks into the Grey Area, yawning.

As he stretches his arms and legs, he then calls for my name.

"Hey, Roxas. Haven't been seeing ya much these days man!" Axel comes up to me and grabs me, wrapping his arms on my neck. I was kinda chocking.

Trying to stop my suffocation, I replied, "A-Axel. Yeah, you're right. By the way, I-I can't breathe!" losing my voice half way.

"Ah. My bad. Have you seen Xion lately by the way?" Axel pulls his arms back to himself and has just noticed Saix in the room.

As I was about to answer, Saix interrupts, "Humph, the puppet? She bungled her last mission and has been in deep sleep ever since. Can't win them all, I suppose."

Tch! Again. Calling her a puppet again...

"Do NOT call her a puppet." I retort, giving him a cold glare. I'm trying my best not to lose my cool again but this guy is ALWAYS ticking me off.

As Saix and I exchange cold glares, Axel asks, "Deep sleep? What're you talking about?" showing curiosity.

Saix smirks, "You heard me. Failed her mission and has been in a coma just today."

I said softly to myself, "I'm not surprised..." while staring at the ground, not intending for anyone to hear.

It became silent. And as I had just noticed it, I found Axel and Saix staring at me.

_Crap. Did they hear me?_

"Did you say something, Roxas?" Axel was the first to talk after a couple of seconds had passed.

I shot my head up, "E-Eh? No, I just found that strange... did she get hit or something?".

"..."

I'm not even looking at Saix but I could tell, he's looking at me.

Saix finally decides to answer, "Why do you care? The creature is already broken. Defective."

Closing my eyes, I sigh as if I am being annoyed by a 10 year old kid running around me.

"Whatever. I'm going now. Bye, Axel." I turned around and walked towards the exit.

_I knew he was going to answer something like that... I still remember every bit of memory that happened from the past. No use wasting my breathe at him._

"Wait. You're going to visit Xion, right? I'll come with you." Axel gave a look to Saix before turning to me. Probably, he was angry at Saix for calling her a puppet also.

I turned around, looking at Axel.

_Visit Xion...? Right... I always visited Xion. I thought I could go out to investigate more about that imposter, though. Oh well. _

"Or you're not?" Axel made a confused face, still waiting for me to answer.

"N-No, I will come. Let's go."

Axel and I walked out of the door, finally being more relieved that Saix wasn't at our sight anymore. We walked to the direction of Xion's room. Eventually, we reached at her door.

As I grab the door knob to open Xion's door, I looked at Axel who was staring at me for a while now.

"What is it? Something on my face?"

"Wha, h-huh?" Axel was taken back. "Haha, nothing. Open the door."

I gave him a puzzled face and opened the door anyway.

As we walked in, there, we found her laying on the bed as if she was sleeping with the most peaceful face on.

We stood beside her, looking at her.

_Such a peaceful, cute face..._ I thought and let out a small smile.

"Heh, Xion... I hope she wakes up soon." Axel stood beside me.

"Yeah..." I agreed although I knew when she was going to wake up.

And so, the day ended fast as we stayed at Xion's room for a while to make sure she's alive and breathing properly.

~DAY 174~

ra...

ora...!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shot my head up so fast, smashing my head onto a certain hard headed thing. "Ow!" I started caressing my head to blow the pain away, I look up to see a dusk. Oh. My. Gosh. When will they ever learn to stop?!

It seemed to be also in pain after our heads has collided. Before I could say another word, it escaped through my window swiftly as he was the only one there.

"Damnit!" still stroking my head, my face felt sweaty. Sliding my hand to my face, I realize I was sweating. "H-Huh?!"

After I couple of seconds, I also found myself panting the whole time as well.

"What..." I placed my hand on my head, covering my right eye. "AH, RIGHT! Wasn't I... dreaming of something? I remembered it so clearly the moment I woke up but I forgot so fast because of that dusk. That damn dusk... now I can't remember." I sighed in disappointment. "Geez..."

Getting up and changed, I gave Oz his breakfast. I stared at him, examining his figure.

"Oz... why are you still so fat." I wonder, "I'm pretty sure I'm giving you the right amounts of food you should be eating... unless you're getting food from somewhere else." I eyed at Oz suspiciously.

Oz just kept staring at me, as if he's innocent.

"Well anyways, I'm off to another mission, see you later, Oz..." I walked out of the room, locking my door.

I headed to the Grey Area as always and asked Saix for my mission for today.

"Your mission today is just to collect more hearts for today."

"Same old missions..." I whispered softly to myself.

"Did you say something?" He shot a glare at me.

_Oh why is this happening again?!_

"N-No. I'll be going now then." I walked out of the room, scratching my head. "Jeez... looks like I'll be alone by myself again I guess. Now at least this'll give me more time to hunt that imposter down before 'they' meet again." I lowered my brows, getting into the mission so I could finish early and start the hunt.

* * *

**Sorry for such a late chapter update as I said I'd be updating it sooner.**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter, do expect a chapter tomorrow (It'll be a bit longer than this one). More following chapters will be uploaded continuously once each day for the next few days because of my tardiness.  
**

**Again, many thanks to the reviewers, it gives me the confidence to keep uploading! ^^**


	17. He, who troubles me

**A/N: ****Here's the promised chapter for today! Happy reading~**

* * *

~Day 186~

It's been 13 days since Xion had fallen into a coma. Day by day, I have been secretly visiting many worlds after my missions are completed. It was hard to keep sneaking around, especially when you have the other members around you. Though at one point, Axel had asked why I haven't been able to visit Xion because he only found himself visiting every time. But because of that, I had started to visit Xion and stayed with her for a few minutes, laying sea shells onto her bed like I did in the past. It's not that I found it a hassle, I really liked seeing Xion peacefully cozy and sleeping like that but it's all her for sake.

After these 13 days, the day has come where I had finally found my hint. My hope of finding that imposter.

"Yes. He had started coming into my shop regularly for a week now. Although I don't know how long he'll still be coming over." An old grannie, probably around 80 to 90 smiles happily to me, looking very fragile.

We were inside her shop, talking on the counter. It was a good choice to visit this store as the old lady had asked before that another person with the same uniform as I has been coming here many times already, wondering if I am related to that person.

I leaned in forward, "Did you by any chance, ever got to see his face directly?"

The grannie wondered for a while. "Hmmm..." Her voice really cracked a lot. I guess age really got her. "Nope... his hood was always up. He's a very polite person, isn't he your friend?"

"F-Friend? Umm, yes! He's my friend, I guess... might you know what times he usually visits this shop?" I asked, intensively waiting for her answer.

"Hmm..." she looks at the clock hanging on the wall behind her, "It should be around now. He never fails to not show up at this time ever since he started coming here. Always buying potions and all... I hope he's not always overdoing things. Did you two get separated or something?"

I slapped the counter table in surprised, "N-Now?! Uhh, we didn't exactly separate... but thank you, grannie. I have a place I need to be now." I stood up and politely asked, "Please don't mention anything about me. Just serve him normally as you do." I gave her a big smile to show my appreciation. After that, I had looked outside the windows, looking out for him.

It was 8:35pm. I had finished my mission two hours ago and RTC'd. After RTCing I quickly paid a visit to Xion's and found Axel already there also. Nice to see him looking out for her as well. After that, I left shortly to see this nice old grannie. Boy was I lucky to find her, meeting her coincidentally.

"Umm... okay? I hope you guys are in good terms, friends are not suppose to fight~" The old grannie chuckled.

"Umm. Right. No worries. Thank you, bye!" I left in a hurry, hoping he would not come in yet.

I ran out to the door, putting my hood on, Luckily, this shop had many buildings and alleys. Twilight Town for you.

I took big leaps up to the other building just in front of the potion store as it was the perfect height to see the insides, at least.

"Hup!" landing onto the roof top, I now waited for the imposter.

_I wonder what I should do when I meet the imposter..._

_Get answers and then what? Will I have to kill him...? Kill a person? Excluding the fact that I'm also after the life of Xemnas and the other nobodies(?), I never thought of killing someone else. Because that guy isn't probably... a nobody. But then again. It was his fault that Xion changed sides!_ I thought to myself, gritting my teeth while scanning the area in front of me.

As I mused, it wasn't long until he showed up.

"Ah!" I ducked down. It was a nice roof, the top was flat with nothing but hard concrete. Also had iron bars to prevent people from falling off, where I'm hiding. The crowbars are luckily not too far in gaps so I shouldn't be spotted that easily.

I stared at the grannie and the imposter intensively, fearing the grannie would give me away. Though to my relief, they seemed to have a normal conversation as he quickly took the potions he needed to buy and went out. He started going into a direction where it lead into an alley.

_Could he be returning back to somewhere or something?_ I thought.

Treading him carefully, I jumped from roof to roof.

Noticing how there are no more people around, he lifts his right hand up, just above his neck with his fingers spreading out as if was going to high five someone.

Slowly, dark waves had started to form into a door.

"T-The corridor?! I shot up and summoned both keyblades to my hand. I leaped to his above, motioning a direct slash.

"?!" The imposter looks up, noticing me.

A loud clash of sound waves was heard, as well as cracks.

Ugh! He able to summon his keyblade on time?!

"Tch." The imposter was taken back.

A large crack was made onto the concrete, where he had stood out as it couldn't withstand the weight I had smashed onto him.

"Ughh!" As the imposter winced, I jumped and quickly kept my distance. "You again... what is it you want?" He readied himself.

"I should be the one asking you that. Why are YOU dressed into our coats? You... do I know you, perhaps?" I step in closer to his distance.

"I have no obligation to answer that. And perhaps I do already know you. But the same time... I don't. Ha..." He chuckled.

Startled, I yelled, "What... how do you know me? and... why are you after Xion?!" getting infuriated with his troubling words.

"Xion? Ahh... that girl. You and her... cannot exist." The imposter, slowly step by step, walks to my direction. "For his sake."

Suddenly, I felt cold shivers from his last sentence.

_For his sake...?_

Suddenly, he swung his keyblade at me almost catching me off guard. I managed to block it, though, being faster than him.

"What? For his sake? Who's?" I returned the swing more violently than he had, to his right hip which he was had barely blocked it.

Wincing, the imposter was knocked out of his stance and managed to leap about 5 meters away from me. "Dammit..." he whispered. Soon after that, he immediately looked at me as if he realized something. He pointed his blades to me, "Wait... you! How did you know I was looking for her? I haven't even made any moves yet."

_Oh no._

Taking a step back, "I... answer my questions first!" I shouted, gripping both my keyblades.

"Hmpf. I guess it wouldn't hurt telling you seeming you ARE his nobody. My name... is Riku."

Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat as soon as he called his name out.

_Riku...? Familiar... it's sounds so familiar?!_

Shocked as I am, I don't know why. "Riku...?" I whispered to myself, trying to think why it sounds so familiar. But shortly after that, my head snapped with over flowing sharp pains. "Arghh?!" I grabbed my head, almost pulling many strands of hair I have.

_My head... ughh?! It hurts... so much. Why?!_

_Riku._

_Riku._

_Riku._

_Why... it's happening again every time I meet him! Just WHO is he?!_

Suddenly, new images and playbacks had popped into my mind, different than last time's.

"Too___ slow, Sora! See ya at the finish line!_". The boy with very white snowy hair with a nice aquamarine eyes was to me as he was looking at me. But wait... who's Sora? He's talking to me, right? Because he's looking at me...

Sora... another familiar name.

"UGHHHH!" More sharp pains to my head was felt as my keyblades disappear into white particles. More and more images, or should I say _memories_ had filled up my head, with too many to follow through at once as all I kept hearing was many shouts and screams both familiar names.

"Looks like you're having troubles again meeting me like last time. Well anyways, I've got to go now. I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, and I'm just doing what I can because I have my reasons. If I'm not able to accomplish it... _he_ will never wake up." Riku had turned around, re-summoning his corridor once again.

Realizing what he just said just now, I shouted, "Wait! Please! Was I... was I your friend? Or am I your enemy?!" I begged for answers.

He turned to face me, "That... that will depend on your decision." he said in calming, yet serious voice. Riku then turned back around to the dark corridor and soon disappeared into darkness as he walked in deeper.

The pain throbbing into my head was also long gone as I just realized with all my head just thinking about what he just said.

I slowly stood up, almost collapsing as I lowered my hands for balance.

"My decision..." I whispered to myself, looking down.

_It seems that... this 'Sora' was my other person. And that 'Riku' seemed to be my best friend... judging from these memories. But what was he talking about? "His sake". What did he mean about that, I wonder..._

"Ughhhhh!" Ticked off, I started to scratch my head. "What am I suppose to do now..." with all these thinking, a sudden loud strange sound came out of my stomach.

"Eeeeeeh. Right. I haven't been eating much lately... " It was already 9:40pm. It was getting late already. "Ugh, my head really hurt... really, it's so hard to talk to him. I guess I'll go eat and think more afterwards..."

Teleporting back to the castle, I had bumped into Axel, stepping onto his foot as soon as I stepped out of the corridor.

"Ow!" he stepped back as his foot was squished.

"Oh. It's Axel. What're you doing?" I looked at him, confused.

"Oh? What do you mean, 'oh'?! Here I was, looking at who opened this portal and you just stepped out immediately and almost gave me a heart attack! Where have you been? It's late." He gave me the look.

"I went to go buy food for Oz." My hand reached into my pocket, taking out the seeds. It wasn't the most honest answer but part of it was true as I had bought seeds for Oz before I visited the nice old lady who told me about Riku.

Axel stared at me for a few seconds, looking back at the seeds. "Oh. That so? I hope he's doing okay then, I'm quite worried since _you're _the one looking after him."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean? Anyways, I wonder about that..." I thought of Oz's barreled body shape. Not a good thought. "Never mind. Anyways, I've got to go feed him now. See you later." I smiled.

Is it just me or it's so getting harder to keep moving the muscles of my faces just to smile...

"Ooh. Alright then, I guess I'll see you later. Need my sleep." Axel yawned, waving bye as he walked off.

"Mmhm. Have a good sleep." I turned around and started walking to the direction where it leads to my room.

"Wait, Roxas." Axel had recalled.

I turned around, staring at him blankly.

A few seconds has passed.

_Does it take that long for him to answer? _

And so, I initiated, "What is it?".

"Hmm... I- well-, would you like to do something after Xion wakes up?" For some reason, Axel had troubles forming that sentence.

"Err. Sure...?"

_I wouldn't mind taking some time off... especially when it is with Xion, I guess._

"Great!" He turned around and waved, walking to the opposite direction to where I'm headed.

_Axel... _

I stared at him as he walked further and further.

_I wonder what'll he do if he knew about everything that happened to me so far... will he help me? Help save Xion? But then again... he's keeping secrets as well. Or what will Xion thinks if she knew about her death? Wait, it wouldn't probably be a good idea for her to know because that would even be worse. She'd probably just... accept her fate again, perhaps? Humph, as if! While she believes that the fates of a nobody cannot be changed, I'll believe that the choices we make, and the chances we take, that shall determine our fates!  
_

I sigh. "Must go eat now..." I stretched, and making my way back to my room. Hungry, hungry...

* * *

**There goes chapter 17.**

**Hungry Roxas is hungry. Hungry me is also hungry! Food time for me too.**

** Kira Ria 18 & SoraaX, thanks for telling me that. I was looking everywhere at chapter 16 but there wasn't any Xaldin or Xigbar since you guys reviewed it at chapt 16 so I went back a chapter and realized my clumsiness. I'm glad you guys pointed that out, that was a silly part! I still can't believe what I was typing there, though... ^^"  
**

**Anyways, thank you to reviewers, once again! **


	18. The unforeseen

~DAY 192~

6 days has now passed since I met Riku as well as finding more about... myself. Nothing much happens on this day though.

But tomorrow? That should be when Xion finally wakes up.

Heading to the Grey Area, I came across Demyx. "Yo, Roxas, man!" Demyx waved to me.

I greeted him back, "Hey."

"I haven't been able to see you lately. What've you been up to?"

Yawning, I answered back, "What I've been up to? Hmm... nothing much, really."

"Really? I see, then. By the way, I noticed you're becoming very skinny lately!" Demyx pointed out.

"R-Really?" I was taken in surprise, knocking me off from my sleepy mode.

"Yeah, man. And you seem to be gaining your muscles. Puberty, ehh?" Demyx smirked.

"W-Whaat! Come on, did you just come and greet me to tease me?" my face flushed a little. "Anyways, I'll be going now for my mission!" I stormed off, walking pass him.

"Heh." Demyx went back to his room which was just right across to where we were talking.

_G-Geez, that guy... _

Reaching to the Grey Area, at this moment I stood there, shocked as if I saw someone who just came back from the dead.

I walked in further into the room, "You... why are you here?!" I demanded. My eyes widen as I stare at the girl who is about the same height as me, who is only a little bit shorter.

Xion.

"E-Eh?" Xion looked at me in surprised, "I... I just woke up. What's up?" A puzzled look was found in her face expression.

Not being aware of Axel's presence, he speaks up "Roxas, Xion just woke up. What kind of greeting is that?" Axel asked.

I gulped.

_This can't be... I can't be wrong, I'm pretty sure TOMORROW is the day she wakes up... not THIS day! I still have my journal and it was clearly written there with what happened in each days._

It was a awkward situation. Replying back immediately, I answered, "Err... i-it's nothing. I was just surprised. About time you crawled out of bed." Walking to Xion and Axel, I ask, "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm.. I guess I'm okay. I think I'm feeling a little unfit though. Haven't walked or anything around in ages..." Xion was scratching her messy hair, smiling. She probably didn't have time to brush it.

I smiled back, "Haha, I see."

"So anyways! Xion, I guess I'm your partner today for a mission." Axel crossed his arms, "I've tried my best asking Saix to let Roxas come too but he wouldn't budge... a 3 man party is too much for him, I guess. Though, asking him to let Xion on a mission right after she woke up was hard enough too."

"Ooh, is that so?" Xion stuck her tongue out, "Eeeehh. _Saix._" She said in a dull voice. "Would've been nice if Roxas was able to come with us. It's been a while! Well, for you guys, though."

"Yeah... it would. Right, Roxas?"

_That's really weird... after that, wasn't Saix also suppose to agree? Or was it because I wasn't here when he asked? Since Axel DID ask when all 3 of us were present. This is not good. What if Xion waking up a day early... can change the whole future_?

As I contemplated, I scratched my head.

_I don't even think I did anything major to change it yet..._

"Hallooooooooooo! Roxas~" Xion waved her hands to my face, where I was just staring at the ground. Seeing how that didn't work, she slapped both of my cheecks with both of her hands, "Roxas!"

Realizing this, I took a step back, "Y-Yes? I mean, yeah! It would've been nice..." laughing to myself, as I tried to laugh it off. "And that hurt!"

"Hehe. You look like a fish. Fish face." She smirked, with her hands still on my face, pushing both of sides of my cheeks together.

"W-Whaaat! You did not just call me that. Fish face?! How dare you!" I now countered her by using both my hands to screw her hair around.

We laughed for a good minute as Axel joined in also, "Hey hey! Let me join in the fun!" Axel grabbed our necks with his long arms, making us laugh more.

_Boy, when was the last time that I got to laugh so much?_

"Ahahaha... anyways, we should get onto our mission before Saix spots us." Axel suggested, breaking the laughs.

Realizing that we had to get back into reality, I smiled sadly as our laughs just ended too fast. "Yes... well I guess I'll get going as well." I turned around and started walking to the exit. "I'll see you guys later, good luck you two. And be careful Xion, you just woke up!"

"Sure, no worries! See you later." Xion waved.

Axel followed on to reassure me, "Yeah, don't worry. I'll look after her."

Once I had reached onto the door step, I turned around to look at them once more.

"Yeah, let's gooo already!"

"Yes, yes I'll summon the corridor." Axel started forming the dark corridor with his hands.

_Hmmm... maybe I'm worrying too much. _

I turned around once more, to head quickly to my room to check on Oz once more.

As I walked around the castle, I thought about what might happen next.

"Since many things happened differently... does that mean she won't be collapsing in this today's mission? She DID collapse... and I remember it clearly." I contemplate as I recall my memories walking through the halls.

As I thought more and more about this unexpected turn out events, I realized something.

_If I'm not able to tell what's going to happen next... will this be a totally different future now? A future where I can actually MAKE changes or the same inevitable future that all awaits us is the same depraved ending left for us?_

* * *

**A very short chapter, I know. A much more longer one will be uploaded next!**

** Drexbann15: I think the same. Who knows when or if he'll ever confront? c:**

** Neusuada: Why thank you! I'll try update more faster~  
**

** khdayskh1314: Thanks for the heads up. And no worries, there will definitely be more Rokushi, I love them too! Oh and yes, I know that Roxas hasn't been doing much but things will start to change up as more chapters are explored! I hope Xion comes back in KH3!**

** Dude1590: Thanks, that makes me happy! I guess some critics aren't too bad, just a lesson in English and stuff. Thanks for always following this story! :)**


End file.
